Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts
by antaurilover685
Summary: Join two normal teenage girls, Danielle and Victoria, as they have an adventure of a lifetime as they battle Heartless, travel to different Disney worlds and maybe even find some romance along the way. Follow them as they join Sora, Donald and Goofy on a quest to save Riku, Kairi, and the King from the Heartless. Leon/OC and Riku/OC
1. Chapter 1 Arriving at Traverse Town

Hello everybody! And welcome to my new story, Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts! The reason why I made this story is because I want to celebrate the 10th Anniversary of the Kingdom Hearts merchandise! When I first heard of it 10 years ago, I thought it was the greatest and coolest game I've ever seen. I tried to play it, but I sucked big time. But I got Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days, Birth by Sleep and the newest game Dream Drop Distance. I love Kingdom Hearts so much. Congratulations on the successful 10 years!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Danielle and MonstarzGirl owns Victoria. Also I like to dedicate this story to MonstarzGirl. She has been giving me great ideas and she's my inspiration to this story. Thanks MonstarzGirl! You're a really good and true friend! (Hugs!) Anyway, let's get Chapter 1 underway! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Arriving at Traverse Town

My POV:

I can't believe that it's only a week away till school starts. I wish summer would last longer. That way, I would hang out with Victoria every day. Well, at least the past couple of days wasn't so bad. We made a lot of sweet treats such as cookies, cupcakes, etc., went clothes shopping at the mall and we even got our school supplies for the school year. Then when the sun goes down, we watch our favorite movies and play our favorite video games all night long. It was a perfect way to spend summer vacation.

Victoria has fair skin, medium golden-brown hair that reached her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wore a white tank top with embroidered jeans and a pair of white sneakers. As for me, I was the same age as Victoria, but my appearance is different. I have brown hair that goes to my back half way, brown eyes, and wore a cherry blossom clip in my hair. I also wear a light blue tank top, jeans, and purple sneakers.

One night, me and my very close friend, Victoria, were playing an oldie but goldie video game. It was called Kingdom Hearts. As soon as we heard about it, we thought it was the coolest game ever! You get to travel to Disney worlds, battle alongside our favorite Disney characters and so much more!

Right now, we're in a middle of a huge storm and we were about to face the first boss of the game. I was pretty nervous because it was my first time playing Kingdom Hearts and I was having a hard time with the controls. Fortunately, Victoria is right by my side and I was about to give the final blow and defeat the boss when the power went out.

Victoria: "Aww, man! The power is out."

Me: "I was so close to beating the boss and now I have to start over again! My hard work…gone."

I slumped down when Victoria came over and she placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

Victoria: "Don't worry, Dani. Once the power comes back on, we'll do the boss again. Okay?"

I smiled at her and I nodded my head.

Me: "Okay."

Then a lightning bolt flashed brightly and thunder crashed down making us scream and hold each other. I am really scared of thunderstorms. The reason why is because when my big brother and I were really little, we were playing in the middle of a storm. Then a lightning bolt almost hit us and I was really scared that I had to sleep in the basement that day and I've been scared of thunderstorms ever since.

Me: "I wish the storm could blow away already. I'm scared of all the lightning and thunder."

Victoria: "Me too, Dani. Me too."

While we tried to calm ourselves from the storm, we saw a couple of black spots on the ground. I rubbed my eyes and I saw the black spots moving around on the floor.

Me: "Victoria, do you see what I see?"

Victoria slightly nodded her head and she was pretty scared too.

Victoria: "Yeah."

Then right before our eyes, little black creatures with yellow eyes appeared right from the floor and we both knew what they are. They're Heartless and more importantly, they're called Shadows. We both screamed when we first saw them.

Victoria: "No way! Heartless aren't real! They're only real in the video game!"

Me: "Well, try explaining that to them!"

The Shadows started crawling towards us and we both ran into my bedroom and I locked my door. Okay I think its safe to say that we can both freak out now.

Me: "Oh, man! This can't be happening! It's got to be a dream."

Victoria: "But how do we know if it is a dream?"

Me: "How about a jolt? That worked in "Freaky Friday" right?"

Victoria: "Good idea."

We both went to the opposite sides of my bedroom and we got into a running stance.

Me: Ready?"

Victoria: "Ready."

Me and Victoria: "One, two, three. Go!"

As soon as we said, "Go", we both ran at top speed and we collided into each other. I was in so much pain after that collision. We both got up and we rubbed our heads.

Me: "I felt that. Man, that's gotta hurt in the morning."

Victoria: "I felt it, too. So this isn't a dream. Its all real."

Then the Shadows appears in my bedroom and we both panicked as the Shadows surrounded us.

Victoria: "What are we going to do?"

I looked at the Shadows and I thought to myself 'There's no way out and we're surrounded. Maybe we could fight them. Its worth a try.' Then I got into a fighting stance while Victoria is very confused on my action.

Victoria: "What are you doing?"

Me: "I'm gonna try to fight them."

Then she grabbed my arm and she pulled me back and she looked pretty scared about me fighting the Heartless.

Victoria: "Dani, are you crazy? What if you get hurt?"

Me: "C'mon Victoria! We can take these guys. Besides, they were pretty easy in the game, remember?"

She thought about it for a couple of seconds and then she smiled at me and nodded her head.

Victoria: "You're right. We can do this."

Then we both got into our fighting stances as we started fighting the Shadows. Some of them were pretty easy but then it started getting harder. A couple of minutes later, we were both panting and out of breathe. The Shadows were still coming up and we were too tired to take them on. They were getting closer and closer to us and I hugged Victoria with tears in my eyes and she had tears in her eyes too. We both knew that this is the end for us.

Me: "I can't believe that this is it. Victoria, I just want to let you know that you're the best friend I could ever had."

Victoria: "Me too, Dani. No matter what happens to us…"

The Shadows were just about to get us and we both closed our eyes and we accepted what was going to happen next.

Me and Victoria: "WE'RE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!"

Suddenly, a bright light shined on our bodies and the Shadows retreated back from the light. I opened my eyes and I saw the light shining from us and it felt warm.

Me: "What's happening?"

Then Victoria opened her eyes and saw the light shining from us and we were very confused on what's going on.

Victoria: "I don't know but I hope its something good."

Then we both heard a mysterious voice speaking to us and we both looked at each other and we looked around to see who was talking to us.

Mysterious Voice: "Don't be scared. You two possess one of the most strongest weapons in the world."

Then the light started to fade. When the light disappeared, we both hold two special weapons and they actually looked like keys. Victoria's weapon looked like a rose and it has vines going down and the handle was gold and there's also a keychain with a rose on it. My weapon was light blue and at the end there's a crab on it and the handle was light blue and there's a keychain with a crab on it. We both looked at our new weapons in our hands.

Me: "What are these things?"

Mysterious Voice: "Keyblade…Keyblade…Keyblade…"

Victoria: "Keyblades? Cool!"

Me: "Time to use our new weapons!"

We both started destroying Shadows one by one as we escaped my bedroom and we went out of the house. The winds was blowing in every direction and then I heard someone screaming.

Victoria: "Dani, help me! I'm getting blown away!"

I ran to Victoria and I grabbed her hand and I grabbed the door handle. I hung on to both Victoria and the doorknob for as long as I could but my hand was starting to slip. I was down to my fingers unfortunately, I let go and we were blown into the storm and we were knocked out.

Victoria's POV:

After what felt like forever, I started waking up. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was lights shining and they say "Shop". I climbed up to my feet and I took a look around. Then I saw Dani and she layed right next to me. I started to shake her so I can wake her up.

Me: "Dani? Dani, are you all right?"

Then she opened her eyes and she immediately hugged me. I was shocked at first and then I hugged her back.

Danielle: "Victoria! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Me: "Me too. But where are we?"

Dani climbed onto her feet and she looked around. The environment is different. There was lights shining everywhere and it almost looked like a city or a town. She looked at me and she shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

Danielle: "I don't know. Everything is different than back home."

Then we saw a teenage boy and he was wearing a white and red t-shirt, a hoodie, red pants, and yellow shoes. (I probably did a bad job describing Sora's clothes. Sorry!) He even wears a small crown necklace with the lace as a chain. He walked out of the shop and then he saw us. I immediately knew who he was. He's Sora, the main character of our video game. He looks so real. He ran over to us and he looked at us.

Sora: "Are you two okay?"

I looked at Dani who was still dusting her clothes off and I looked at Sora and I nodded my head.

Me: "Yeah. We're okay. Thanks for asking."

Sora: "My name is-"

Danielle: "We know who you are. You're Sora, right?"

Sora was very surprised when he heard what she said and he looked at us and he was really confused.

Sora: "That's right. How did you know my name?"

Danielle: "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Me: "We came from a world where play video games of your adventures. We've already know about your adventures, Sora. We were playing the same video game until the power went out and those creatures attacked us. We tried to fight them but it was no good. We thought we were done for."

Danielle: "Until some bright light shined on us and we got these Keyblades as our new weapons and we fought off most of those creatures. When we went outside of our house, Victoria was being blown away but I caught her in time and I grabbed the doorknob. Unfortunately I didn't hang to it for very long. As soon as I let go, we were both blown into the storm and we were knocked out. Then we woke up here and well, you know the rest. Do you believe us, Sora?"

Sora thought about it for a couple of minutes and we were both nervous and we thought that Sora doesn't believe us and our story. Then Sora looked at us and smiled and he nodded his head.

Sora: "Of course I believe you."

We both made a huge sigh of relief when he said that and we both smiled at him.

Sora: "So since you already know my name, what are yours?"

Me: "My name is Victoria."

Danielle: "And I'm Danielle but please call me Dani for short."

We both shook hands with Sora as he smiled at us.

Sora: "Nice to meet you, Victoria. Dani."

Me and Danielle: "The pleasure is ours!"

Then I thought what we should do now. We don't know where we are and we need some help finding our way around.

Me: "Hey, Sora? Is it okay if Dani and me come with you? We don't know where we are and you're the only person that we can turn to."

Sora: "Sure. I could use some more help when it comes to those creatures again."

We all nodded our heads and we went towards the stairs and suddenly we all heard a man's voice speaking to us.

Leon: "They'll come at you out of nowhere."

We all turned and saw a man who has black hair, wears a white shirt, black short-sleeved jacket with a red lion symbol on his left sleeve, black pants and black shoes. He even wears a necklace with the same lion symbol like on his jacket sleeve. He also carries a weapon that is a mix of both a gun and a sword. Its called a Gunblade. He pointed at us while he was talking to us.

Sora: "Who are you?"

Leon: "And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you three continue to use the Keyblade. But, why? Why would it choose a group of kids like you?"

Okay, did he just call us kids? Man, I can't wait to get my hands on him! He has no right to call us that.

Sora: "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Me: "We're not kids!"

Danielle: "We're teenagers! There's a difference."

Leon shook his head and he started to walk towards us and he lifted his hand like he wants the Keyblades we have.

Leon: "Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade."

Our weapons just came into our hands as Leon keep coming closer and instead of giving it to him, all three of us get into our fighting stances like we're about to fight him.

Sora: "What? There's no way you're getting this!"

Me: "No way, pal! These are our weapons."

Danielle: "If you want them, then come and get it!"

Then Leon grabbed his Gunblade and stared at us.

Leon: "All right, then have it your way."

The three of us tried to get a blow on Leon, but he was just too fast. He even shoot fireballs from his Gunblade and if you ask me, those fireballs really hurt! Then Sora finally made a blow and he fought him like if it was life and death. Then me and Dani both got some attacks on him. Finally, the three of us attacked Leon at the same time and he fell to his knee. We were all very tired after that fight.

Sora: "Now…you're…gonna…you're gonna…"

Then he faints and then Dani fainted too. I was about too as well when I looked at Leon's eyes and they were beautiful. I think I'm having a crush on him. Then I felt sleepy and I fainted. I heard some voices before sleep takes me over.

Girl's Voice: "…Aw, you're slipping, Leon."

Leon: "I went easy on them. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."

My POV:

A couple of hours later and I heard someone trying to wake me up.

Victoria: "Dani, wake up!"

I opened my eyes and I was in a very comfortable bed while Victoria was next to me and she was worried.

Victoria: "Are you okay?"

Me: "I'm fine."

We were both in a hotel room and I saw Leon standing in a corner with his arms crossed and a girl who has short black hair, wears a green tank top, orange finger-less gloves, white shorts and orange shoes. She even wears a white headband on her forehead and she stared at me.

Yuffie: "It's a good thing you and your friend are okay. I'm the great ninja Yuffie. Nice to meet you."

Me: "Nice to meet you too, Yuffie."

Then Sora finally woke up and he mistaken Yuffie for Kairi. Then Yuffie stared at Sora and she turned to Leon.

Yuffie: "I think you might've overdone it, Squall."

Leon: "That's Leon."

I looked at Victoria and she was staring at Leon and I thought 'What is wrong with her? Its like she fell in love or something..' Then it hit me. Leon is Victoria's favorite character. Every time she sees him, she always fall head over heels for him. Then we all looked at the Keyblade.

Sora: "The Keyblade…"

Yuffie: "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you three."

Leon: "It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you three of all people are the chosen ones."

He teleports the Keyblades from his hand to our hands as we grasped the Keyblades back.

Leon: "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

Sora: "Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?"

Third View POV:

In another room, there was a teenage girl with brown hair up in a pink bow and she has green eyes, wears a pink dress and boots. She was talking to a white duck who wears blue clothes and a weird blue hat and a big dog who wears light green clothes and it carries a shield on its back. They were called Donald Duck and Goofy from Disney Castle.

Aerith: "Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?"

The duck nodded his head while the dog covered his mouth.

Donald: "Yeah."

Goofy: "But they're supposed to be a secret."

Aerith: "They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed."

Sora: "The Heartless?"

Yuffie: "The ones who attacked you guys, you remember?"

Leon: "Those without hearts."

Yuffie: "The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them."

Leon: "And there is darkness within every heart."

Yuffie: "Hey, have you guys heard of someone named Ansem?"

Goofy: "Ansem?"

Aerith: "He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

Donald tapped his foot impatiently.

Goofy: "Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?"

Aerith shook her head.

Aerith: "It's pages were scattered everywhere."

Donald: "Scattered?"

Aerith: "To many worlds."

Goofy: "Oh, then maybe the King went to find them."

Aerith: "Yes, those were my thoughts exactly."

Goofy: "We've gotta find him, quick!"

Donald: "Wait! First, we need that key!"

Aerith: "That's right. The keyblade."

My POV:

Sora looked at his Keyblade in admiration and so did we.

Sora: "So…this is the key?"

Yuffie: "Exactly!"

Leon: "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

Sora: "Well, I didn't ask for this!"

Me: "Neither did us!"

Yuffie: "The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you three."

Leon: "So tough luck."

Sora: "How did all this happen? I remember being in my room… Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"

Then we both looked at each other and we immediately remembered about our friends and family.

Victoria: "Our family…"

Me: "Our friends…"

Leon: "You know what? I really don't know."

Then creatures in armor started invading the room. These Heartless are Soldiers. Yuffie ran towards a door while Leon got his Gunblade ready.

Leon: "Yuffie, go!"

Then Leon ran into another room and we heard a girl's voice.

Aerith: "Yuffie!"

Leon looked at the three of us and he got into a fighting stance.

Leon: "Sora, Dani, Victoria, let's go!"

He threw a Soldier through a window and he leaped through the window and I can tell by the look on Victoria's eyes that she has a crush on him. We all ran out of the room and we all ran to the Third District.

Meanwhile Donald and Goofy were on the roof when they saw some Soldiers appear right in front of them. Goofy got his shield out while Donald grabbed his magician's staff as they prepare to fight them.

Goofy: "Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?"

Donald: "Let's go get'em, Goofy!"

Then the two of them were sent flying into the sky and me and Victoria saw them coming when we heard them screaming. We both got out of the way in time but Sora wasn't so lucky as Donald and Goofy landed on him and they were dazed from the crash landing. Then they saw our Keyblades and they both smiled.

Donald and Goofy: "The key! There's three of them!"

Then the ground started to shake and some stonewalls appeared from nowhere and blocked all the exits. Then Soldiers appeared and we were ready to take them down. There were only four Soldiers so it went by quickly.

Victoria: "That was way too easy."

Me: "I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this."

Sora: "C'mon Dani! What's the worse that could happen?"

Then some giant pieces fell from the sky and they assembled themselves into a giant Heartless called the Guard Armor. It had 5 pieces. 2 arms, 2 legs and 1 torso and it was so huge. I looked at Sora and I was pretty mad.

Me: "THAT could happen!"

Then the Guard Armor started attacking us. It started swinging its arms around like a top and it gave us a lot of damage. We thought that it was tough but then I had an idea.

Me: "Guys, I have a plan! Two of us goes for the legs, two for the arms and Sora, you get the torso!"

Everyone nodded their heads and we split up. Victoria and Donald were taking care of the arms since they can jump really high while me and Goofy got the legs. Goofy was about to get squished but luckily I came in and moved him out of the way before he became a pancake. After I saved him, he smiled at me and used a Potion to heal the both of us.

Goofy: "Thanks for saving me back there. I'll use a Potion to get us back on track!"

When he used the Potion, I feel really energized and not so tired anymore, I smiled at Goofy and gave him a wink.

Me: "Thanks. Let's give these legs a taste of our own medicine!"

We both destroyed the legs and Victoria and Donald both destroyed the arms and Sora finally gave the finishing blow to the torso. The torso was shaking so much and then the helmet fell off and a heart came out of it. Then the torso disappeared into thin air.

Victoria: "We did it! We defeated the giant Heartless!"

Me: "Oh yeah! We're all number one! We rule!"

The five of us cheered for our victory against the Guard Armor and then we saw Leon and Yuffie running towards us and Yuffie was smiling brightly. So then the three of us talked with Donald and Goofy.

Sora: "So, you were looking for me, Victoria and Dani?"

Donald and Goofy: "Uh huh!"

Leon: "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade."

Goofy: "Hey, why don't you three come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Sora: "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi…"

Donald: "Of course."

Sora looked at them with hope in his eyes. He really cares for both Riku and Kairi. Then Donald and Goofy talked quietly so Sora couldn't hear but I heard what they said.

Goofy: "Are you sure?"

Donald: "Who knows? But we need them to come with us to help us find the king."

Then Leon walked towards us.

Leon: "Sora, Danielle, Victoria, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

Sora looked kind of depressed and he looked down at himself.

Sora: "Yeah. I guess."

I feel really bad for Sora. I mean if I had to go to different worlds to find my friends, it would probably take me forever. Then Donald walked to us.

Donald: "But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? That goes for the two of you as well. No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

Me and Victoria looked at each other and we were both confused on what Donald said. Then Goofy came towards us.

Goofy: "Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!"

Then Donald shoved Goofy out of the way and he smiled at all 3 of us.

Donald: "This boat runs on happy faces."

We both looked at each other and we smiled at Donald and Goofy.

Me: "Okay. At least its better than getting a boot to the head."

Then I got hit in the head with a boot. When I took the boot of me, there was a print on my face and I rubbed my head. I heard Donald laughing but I didn't hear Goofy laughing. He came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Goofy: "Are you okay?"

Me: "I'm fine. Me and my big mouth. I can handle pain like that, as long I know that my friends are safe."

I smiled at him and then I heard Goofy doing his famous laugh and he smiled at me.

Goofy: "Now, that's a smile!"

Even Victoria smiled as she saw how me and Goofy get along very well like two peas in a pod. I can tell that this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship for me and Goofy. But Sora, who still had his head down was still depressed.

Sora: "Happy?"

We all looked at Sora and wondered what he was going to do. Then he got real close to us and he made a funny face when he tried to smile but unfortunately he messed up. When we saw his face, the 4 of us laughed so hard that we couldn't breathe at all! I hate laughing at other people but I have to admit, Sora's face was priceless! I wish I brought my camera!

Goofy: "That's one funny face!"

Then Sora got up to his feet and he smiled at us.

Sora: "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."

Victoria: "That goes for me too."

Me: "Ditto."

Then Donald sticks his hand out.

Donald: "Donald Duck."

Then Goofy places his hand on top of Donald's hand.

Goofy: "Name's Goofy."

Victoria places her hand on top of Goofy's hand and she smiled at both Donald and Goofy.

Victoria: "I'm Victoria."

I placed my hand on top of her hand and smiled at Donald and Goofy as well.

Me: "My name is Danielle."

Finally Sora placed his hand on top of mine and he smiled.

Sora: "I'm Sora."

Goofy: "All for one, one for all."

Then we all know that now we're all a team and I have to admit, it feels pretty good to be in a team with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Afterwards, Leon, Aerith and Yuffie gave us some money to spend in the shops. Then we went back to the First District.

Right before we left, Donald taught me, Victoria and Sora how to use magic and we got our first spell which is Fire. Then Goofy taught us how to do a Dodge Roll. Sora did in a breeze while it took me and Victoria quite some time. We even met Jiminy Cricket, the journalist who writes our adventures in his journal. Then we went to the vessel.

When we got inside, it was huge! It was like an RV but instead, it was in a flying ship. It was called the Gummy Ship. Donald and Goofy gave us a tour of the ship and even introduced us to the 2 small engineers and they were called Chip and Dale. So now, we got ourselves assembled in the Gummy Ship and then it was time for take-off. The Gummy Ship blasted into space and the pressure was pushing us in our seats. Then we stopped and we looked outside as we saw stars and asteroids passing us by.

Then I was starting to get tired and so was Victoria. So we both went to our room and climbed into our beds and tried to get some sleep. Then I heard Victoria calling me.

Victoria: "Dani. Do you think we'll ever get back home?"

Me: "Don't worry. We'll be back home in no time."

Victoria: "I hope so."

The last thing I thought was 'I hope so, too. I hope our friends and family will be okay.'. And then I was engulfed by sleep and it has taken me over as I slept peacefully as we dreamed of what kind of world we're going to see first with our new friends and comrades Sora, Donald and Goofy.

What kind of world are they going to first? Will they find Riku, Kairi, or the King in the next world? What kind of Heartless will be there waiting for our heroes to encounter? Find out next time in Chapter 2 of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts!

YAY! The first chapter is done! Again, I'd like to thank MonstarzGirl for giving me inspiration, supporting me and giving me these wonderful ideas! You're the greatest friend ever! (Hugs!) Please read and review. Bad comments and reviews will be deleted. You have been warned. I'll try to get Chapter 2 up as soon as I can. See you later! Jane! (In Japanese, 'Jane' means "See you soon!")


	2. Chapter 2 Wonderland

All righty! Here's Chapter 2 of my newest story. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl owns Victoria. Plus I do not own Family Guy as well. It may be a short chapter but I promise you that Chapter 3 will be longer. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 2!

Victoria's POV:

When we woke up from our nap, we had already arrived at our first world, Wonderland. To be honest, this world always confuses me. Just because some of the floors turned upside down or goes on its right side. But we have to go through this world anyway. So I thought 'Let's make this quick.'.

As soon as we exited the Gummi Ship, we all floated down into Wonderland. I even saw Sora doing some tricks like front flips and back flips. What's even funnier is that Goofy is laying back and trying to take a nap. I laughed when I saw Goofy doing that and I even heard Dani laughing too. As soon as we saw the floor, we all landed safely except for Goofy who landed face first on the ground. We both snickered to each other. Then we heard some pitter-patter of feet and we saw a white rabbit wearing a red waistcoat and he's also carrying a watch. He looked like he was rushing to get somewhere.

White Rabbit: "Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

We all looked at each other with confusion and there was one on our minds.

Me: "Follow that white rabbit!"

We all ran down the same path the white rabbit went and we found a multi-layered door. They all opened up and we went inside. In the next room, I saw the white rabbit and he was the size as an action figure. He ran through a small door and it had a face on the doorknob. We all went to the small door and bent down to see it.

Sora: "How did he get so small?"

Doorknob: "No, you're simply too big."

When I first heard the doorknob speak, I almost flipped out. Luckily I kept my cool and stayed calm. But still, I never expected the doorknob to talk. Then again, it is Wonderland after all.

Donald: "It talks!"

The doorknob yawned very loudly and it also felt long too. The doorknob looked pretty tired if you ask me.

Doorknob: "Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

Goofy: "Good morning."

Doorknob: "Good night! I need a bit more sleep."

Geez. Talk about grouchy. I mean it was rude enough for the doorknob to not laugh at Goofy's little joke. C'mon! The joke was even funny for Pete's sake!

Sora: "Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?"

Doorknob: "Why don't you try the bottle…over there?"

We all looked behind us and a table, a chair and two bottles appeared from the ground. One bottle is blue while the other one is red. Almost feels like the Matrix when you have to choose between red or blue. So Sora pushed the bed and it disappeared into the wall. Then we all drank from the blue bottle and we all shrank down to miniature size. Then we walked through the small passage behind the bed.

We crawled out and we saw grass and hedges. We were in a courtyard. Then we saw a small girl who has blond hair, wears a blue dress, a white apron and black flat shoes. Then we saw the white rabbit from earlier and he blew a small tune with a trumpet.

White Rabbit: "Court is now in session!"

Alice: "I'm on trial? But why?"

White Rabbit: "Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding."

In the judges seat sat a big woman with black hair, wearing a red and black checkered dress and is carrying a heart-like fan in her hand. She looks pretty mad at Alice. Then I heard Dani whispering something.

Danielle: "I bet when the Queen of Hearts is walking around, someone plays the fat walk song on the tuba."

We both laughed at that. She is pretty fat too in some parts. But she acted very rudely to Alice about the case.

Queen of Hearts: "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is…because I say so, that's why!"

Alice: "That is so unfair!"

Queen of Hearts: "Well, have you anything to say in your defense?"

Alice: "Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean!"

Queen of Hearts: "Silence! You dare defy me?"

We all heard and saw what was happening in the courtyard and I think that we need to do something. Luckily Sora read my mind.

Sora: "Hey, guys, we should help her out."

Me: "I agree with Sora."

Danielle: "Me too."

Donald: "Yeah, but the—"

Goofy: "We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?"

Donald: "Meddling!"

Goofy: "Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules."

I couldn't believe this! We have to follow the rules when there's a young girl who's about to have her head chopped off! Forget the rules. I want to help Alice and I looked at Dani and she thought the same thing!

Queen of Hearts: "The court finds the defendant…guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart…Off with her head!"

The card soldiers turned to Alice and she was very scared about losing her head. Okay I think its time for us to help her now!

Alice: "No! No! Oh, please!"

Sora: "Hold it right there!"

Me and Danielle: "We object!"

Queen of Hearts: "Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?"

The three of us walked up slowly to the Queen of Hearts.

Sora: "Excuse us. But we know who the real culprit is!"

Goofy: "Uh-huh. It's the Heartle—"

I covered his mouth just in time right before he said the word 'Heartless'. I let out a sigh of relief and turned to Sora and Danielle.

Sora: "Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for."

Queen of Hearts: "That's nonsense. Have you any proof?"

Sora: "Uh…"

The card soldiers locked Alice up in a cage. So now we have to find evidence that Alice is innocent. It's a good thing that Alice told us that we can go see the Cheshire Cat and see if he has some answers for us. We went into a forest and we found the Cheshire Cat. He told us that there is 4 pieces of evidence for us to find. We searched all around Wonderland and when we found all of the pieces of evidence, he gave us a new spell that's called Blizzard.

My POV:

Man, I'm so tired of Wonderland right now. I just want this to end! When we got the evidence we presented it to the Queen of Hearts and we showed her that it was the Heartless doing. But the Queen of Hearts still wanted our heads chopped off so she summoned the Card Soldiers to attack us. All we had to do was destroy the crank tower that was holding Alice up. But unfortunately, when the crank tower was destroyed, Alice disappeared.

So now we decided to look for Alice. We looked everywhere in Wonderland. When we went back to the first room, we saw the Cheshire Cat on the big table with the two bottles. We went up there and he pointed his finger up towards the ceiling. When we looked up we saw a giant Heartless that almost looks like a jester that is red and black checkered and its arms are like paper. It started juggling fire batons. This is just great. We have to fight a giant Heartless that looks like a joker and we're still small!

Victoria: "What is up with this Heartless? Its not even attacking us."

Me: "That Heartless is so dumb not to attack. Its like farting yourself awake!"

But fortunately, the battle didn't last long. The three of us used our new Blizzard spell and froze the Heartless in its tracks. Then the giant Heartless fell backwards as the heart is set free and the giant Heartless was destroyed. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I heard the doorknob yawning again. Does he care about anything at all except sleep?

Doorknob: "What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?"

He yawned very loudly and long and we saw a keyhole in his mouth. All 3 of our Keyblades shined as they shot a beam at the Keyhole and we heard a locking sound afterwards. Then we all went back to the Gummi Ship. Finally, my least favorite world is over.

So now, we're on the road again to the next world and we're all very tired so we decided to turn in for the night. As soon as me and Victoria climbed into our bed, we both knocked out and sleeping peacefully as we headed towards the next world.

What will happen for our heroes? Will Sora and Donald ever make up after their fight? Will they ever find Riku, Kairi, or the King? Find out in Chapter 3 of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts!

Like I said, I know that this chapter is short but don't worry. Chapter 3 is going to be a long one. Thanks again to MonstarzGirl for those Family Guy moments. We're both a huge fan of Family Guy so we couldn't resist. Please read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. I'll get Chapter 3 up soon! See you later!


	3. Chapter 3 Deep Jungle

All right! So here's Chapter 3! I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Danielle and MonstarzGirl owns Victoria. You're the greatest friend ever, MonstarzGirl! So enjoy Chapter 3!

Victoria's POV:

Can this day get any worse? Sora and Donald have been fighting if we should go to the next world or not and it came to the conclusion of Sora grabbing the wheel and driving, more like spinning, into the next world. Me, Dani and Sora landed in a wooden house up in the trees. We all rubbed our heads from that horrible crash-landing.

Sora: "Oww…my head… Donald? Goofy?"

I am so angry at Sora that Dani could see smoke coming out of my ears literally!

Danielle: "Victoria, chill out! Look I know what Sora did was unforgivable, but you have to admit, you would probably do the same thing if you were in his shoes right?"

Now that she mentioned it, she's right. I would do the same thing Sora did. Man, Dani reads me like a book!

Me: "You're right. Thanks for calming me down."

It was a good thing she did, because a leopard came out from nowhere and started attacking Sora. We immediately came to his rescue and started fighting the leopard. After a while, the leopard fainted and we were all tired from the battle. We slowly walked over to it but it came back alive and it roared at us. Luckily, someone came to our rescue. It was a man with long brown hair, wearing a loincloth and he has some big muscles on his body. He fought the leopard with a spear and the leopard escaped. The man turned to us.

Tarzan: "Sabor, danger."

Me: "Um…thank you."

Tarzan: "Thank you."

I looked at Dani and she was just as confused as I was.

Danielle: "Huh? Uh, what is this place?"

Tarzan: "This place, this place."

Sora: "Okay…Where did the others go? Look, we got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?"

Tarzan was very confused on what Sora asked him so he tried to say it more slowly.

Sora: "Friends…"

Tarzan: "Friends."

Sora: "Right, our friends! There's two of them. The loud one is Dona—"

I didn't know why Sora stopped describing his friends but then I realized that he's still mad at Donald and Tarzan is really confused.

Sora: "You know what, never mind. We're looking for our friends, Riku and Kairi."

Tarzan: "Look for Riku, friends?"

Sora: "Right."

We all nodded our heads and then I thought I saw a girl with red-brownish hair and she wears white and pink clothes and she was smiling at us and she stood right behind the man.

Tarzan: "Kairi, friends?"

Sora: "Uh…right."

Tarzan: "Friends here."

Me: "Really?"

Then we heard the weirdest thing ever. We heard the man speaking in a sort of monkey like language. Honestly I have no idea what he's saying.

Tarzan: "*&&X%."

Me, Dani and Sora: "Huh?"

Tarzan: "*&&X%. Friends…here."

Sora: "Not sure we understand, but show us. Take us to Riku and Kairi!"

Tarzan: "Tarzan. Tarzan, go."

Sora: "And I'm Sora. This is Danielle and Victoria. Tarzan go, Sora, Victoria and Danielle go-go!"

Then we left the house and followed Tarzan to the campsite.

We entered a tent and we saw a woman with long brown hair, wears a white tank top and a maroon skirt. She was fixing a machine and she turned around and saw us.

Tarzan: "Jane!"

Jane: "Tarzan! Oh, and who's this?"

Sora: "Uh, hi there. I'm—"

Jane: "Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan…Are you here to study the gorillas?"

Then we saw a man came in and he was wearing an explorer's suit and he's even carrying a gun! Okay, I'm scared of that man now.

Clayton: "Highly doubtful."

Right behind him was Donald and Goofy and when they saw us, they were happy to see us.

Goofy: "Sora! Victoria! Danielle!"

Sora ran up to them and he held Donald's hands in delight. I saw Dani rushing over to Goofy and hugged him.

Sora: "Goofy! Donald!"

Danielle: "You're okay!"

Then before we know it, Sora and Donald both turned away from each other and they both have their arms crossed. Man, those two know how to hold a grudge.

Clayton: "A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas."

Jane: "Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research. Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

Danielle: "Thank you so much, Jane."

Sora: "Well, anyway…"

Sora and Donald: "I'm staying."

Sora: "Huh?"

Jane asked us if we could find the six missing slides. We all split up and try to find the slides. I saw Dani and Goofy working together on getting a slide that's on top of a tent. I think they're really good friends. After we found them all, we showed all the slides to Tarzan.

Jane: "Well, Tarzan?"

Sora: "Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi?"

Tarzan shook his head and Sora was a little bit disappointed.

Sora: "Hey, I thought—"

Clayton: "That leaves just one place. Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

Jane: "Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide—"

Clayton: "Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las."

He looked at us and thought about it for a while and then he nodded his head.

Jane: "Tarzan…are you sure?"

Tarzan: "Tarzan go see Kerchak."

Jane: "Kerchak?"

Clayton: "He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place."

Yeah, I think the jungle is a dangerous place since you're here with that gun. So we all went into the treetops and we see two gorillas. One was big and black while the other one was medium and brown.

Tarzan: "Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because…because…well, they need us."

We all listened to the conversation and we didn't understand what he said to Kerchak.

Goofy: "Did any of you get that?"

Donald: "No."

Me: "Nope."

Danielle: "Nada."

But unfortunately Kerchak turned us down. Then we went to the tree house, we saw Clayton pointing his gun at a little gorilla and he was about to shoot if it wasn't for Donald to come in and scream at him to make him miss the shot.

Donald: "What's the big idea!"

Tarzan tried to talk to Kerchak again, but he walked away. We all looked at Clayton and he knows that he's in trouble.

Clayton: "You don't understand. I was only trying to… Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life."

We weren't fooled by his little lie. We know that he was trying to kill the gorilla. We need to tell Jane about this.

My POV:

As soon as we got back to the campsite, we told Jane everything about Clayton trying to kill a Gorilla and boy was she mad.

Jane: "How could you do such a thing!"

Clayton: "Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla."

Jane: "You are not to go near the gorillas again!"

Clayton: "All because of one mishap? Come, now…"

Me, Sora, Victoria and Tarzan all stood beside Jane and we all agreed with her. Then Clayton stepped out of the tent and me and Victoria heard him talking.

Clayton: "What am I doing with these imbeciles? Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it."

Then we heard a gunshot coming from outside. We went out of the tent and saw monkey-like Heartless harming a gorilla. These new Heartless were called Powerwilds. We have to save every gorilla from the Heartless. We even have to save Jane from a strange fruit. Then we all went to the cliffs and we saw Clayton bringing his gun up and he was aiming at Kala. Kerchak tried to save her and Clayton was about to pull the trigger when we came in.

Sora: "No!"

Me: "Stop!"

Clayton turned and saw us and Kala, Kerchak and the other gorillas escaped.

Sora: "Clayton?"

Tarzan: "Not Clayton! *&&X%! Not Clayton!"

So we battled against Clayton. During the battle, he mounted an invisible Heartless creature that looks like a lizard. I saw Clayton trying to shoot at Tarzan, Goofy and Victoria. But I jumped in and I took the shot instead. My right arm started to bleed and now I'm mad. I finished off both Clayton and the invisible Heartless. After the battle, my arm was hurting like there was no tomorrow. Victoria, Goofy and Tarzan came up to me.

Victoria: "Are you all right, Dani?"

Me: "I'm fine. My arm just hurts that's all."

Then Tarzan grabbed a big piece of white cloth and he placed it on my wound and he wrapped it up nice and tight. Then Goofy helped me up on to my feet. I smiled at them.

Me: "Thanks you guys."

Then Kerchak came towards us and grabs Sora and launches him to a higher cliff. Me and Victoria went up to the higher cliff thanks to Kala. When she saw my wound, she smiled at me and rubs her face on me. I smiled and I rubbed her back. Then Kerchak, Kala and the other gorillas went back to the jungle.

Right behind us, there was a huge waterfall and it was beautiful.

Tarzan: "Tarzan, home."

Then we went into a secret cave near the waterfalls and we climbed. After what seems like forever, we found a room where there was a tree and a blue glowing light is shining on it.

Tarzan: "*&&X%."

Sora: "This is your home? But that means…"

Then Tarzan placed his hand on his ear and we all listened.

Goofy: "Huh?"

Victoria: "What's that noise?"

Jane: "The waterfalls… They're echoing all the way here."

Tarzan: "*&&X%. Friends there. See friends."

Jane: "Oh, now I've got it. *&&X% means heart. Friends in our hearts."

It totally makes sense now! That's why Tarzan was saying that. He knows that our friends will always be in our hearts.

Tarzan: "Heart…"

Sora: "Oh, so that's what it meant."

Tarzan: "Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

Then I saw Sora and Donald looking very sad and so they turned to each other and they smiled at each other.

Sora: "Sorry about what I said."

Donald: "I'm sorry too."

Then Goofy went behind them and hugged them.

Goofy: "Yeah. All for one, huh?"

Then the keyhole appeared as the blue butterflies were around the keyhole. All 3 of our Keyblades shined as we sealed the Deep Jungle. Then we saw a little green sliver and it was a Gummi piece.

Donald: "A Gummi!"

Goofy: "But its sure not the king's."

Then we saw the young gorilla puts her head on Donald's shoulder and me and Victoria started snickering and laughing at the sight.

Jane: "I think someone has a new admirer."

Donald: "No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!"

We all laughed at the moment and then we went back to the Gummi Ship. Just when we think that Sora and Donald had stopped fighting, they started fighting again. This time, they were fighting on who's going to drive. We both knew that it wasn't going to last. We both turned in early and we both dreamed of being home with our family and friends.

Will Sora and Donald ever stop fighting? Will they ever compete in the Games? Will Victoria ever work up the courage to talk to one of her favorite characters? Find out next time in Chapter 4 of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts!

Whoooo! 3 chapters in a roll! I'm on fire tonight! Please read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. I'll get Chapter 4 up soon. See you later!


	4. Chapter 4 Olympus Coliseum

Hello everybody! Here's Chapter 4! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. It means so much to me. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. Enjoy Chapter 4!

Victoria's POV:

When we arrive at the next world, I immediately knew where we are. We're at the famous Olympus Coliseum from one of my favorite Disney movies "Hercules". The coliseum is huge and it looks incredible. I just hope we get to meet Hercules soon. I have a crush on him ever since I saw the movie. I looked at Dani and she was smiling.

Danielle: "I can tell that you're in heaven right now. Aren't you?"

Me: "You know I am. I just hope we get to see my hero soon."

Then Dani started laughing and I started blushing immediately. I can't help it. I really like Hercules because he's strong and caring. Dani hugged me and my blush went away.

Dani: "Don't worry. We'll see him soon and your secret is safe with me."

I smiled at Dani. That's one of the great things I like about her. She never tells any secrets that I give her. She always keeps them locked up. The five of us entered the Coliseum and we saw a satyr that was putting up a sign of rules.

Sora: "Um…"

Phil: "Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

So Sora went over to the pedestal and started to push on it. It didn't even move an inch. It probably weighed at least a ton.

Sora: "It's way too heavy!"

Phil: "What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little—"

He turned around and he saw Sora. We knew that he mistaken Sora for Hercules and we both slightly snickered.

Phil: "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here?"

Phil leapt off the pedestal and started walking towards us.

Phil: "This here's the world-famous Coliseum—heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks."

I looked at Sora and he's pretty mad about the pip-squeak comment. Phil placed his hands on his hips.

Phil: "Look its like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

Okay, is Phil blind? We're heroes and he thinks we're just some kids. I looked at Dani and she has the same look on her face.

Danielle: "Um, hello! Are you blind?"

Donald: "You got heroes standing right in front of you."

Goofy walked over and he placed his hands on our shoulders.

Goofy: "Yup. Sora, Victoria and Danielle are real heroes chosen by the Keyblade!"

Donald: "And we're heroes, too."

Phil: "Heroes? Those runts?"

Then he started laughing at us and we were really mad at him. We are heroes.

Me: "What's so funny?"

Sora: "Yeah. We've fought a bunch of monsters!"

Then Phil stopped laughing and he started to push the pedestal.

Phil: "Hey, if you can't even move this…"

He struggled to try to move the pedestal and me and Dani were snickering at his attempts to move it.

Phil: "You can't call yourself…a hero!"

Then he stopped trying to move the pedestal and he was panting like crazy.

Phil: "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, let's see what you can do."

Danielle: "Bring it on! We can take on any kind of challenge!"

Phil gave us some training by destroying all the barrels in the amount of time and when we destroyed all the barrels, Phil gave us a small smile.

Phil: "You know, you guys ain't bad at all."

Me: "All right!"

Sora: "Looks like we're headed for the games."

Phil: "Afraid not."

When Phil said that, my heart stopped immediately. We did all that training for nothing? Now we'll never meet Hercules.

Danielle: "Why not?"

Phil: "Two words: You guys ain't heroes."

Sora: "Come on!"

Okay, I'm really mad right now. We did the training and he still won't let us compete in the games. It's not fair. Phil gave us the Thunder spell and he says that we should master this spell.

We all left the Coliseum and I'm really sad and disappointed. We came all the way to the Coliseum and we didn't even meet Hercules. Dani placed her hand on my shoulder and she looked really sad. Then we heard a voice behind us.

Hades: "Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?"

We turned and we saw a man who's wearing black robes and his head looks like it was on fire. We both knew who he was. He was known as Hades, Lord of the Underworld. He's bad news.

Donald: "Who are you?"

Hades: "Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You guys want to enter the games, right?"

We both gave him an evil glare. We don't trust him at all.

Me: "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

He walked over to Sora and he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and on his other hand, a ticket appeared.

Hades: "Well, then, hey, get a load of this."

When the pass appeared in his hand, Sora was really surprised.

Sora: "A pass?"

Hades: "It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorties."

Then Hades walked away. We both looked at each other and we knew that he was up to something. But now that I think about it, we can enter the games and maybe meet Hercules. If we can meet Hercules, which will really make my day.

We went back into the Coliseum and showed Phil the pass. He entered us into the Games. So far, we faced nothing but Heartless groups. But we are doing pretty good.

Then we met our next opponent and we knew who it is. He's a man with blond, spiky hair and wears black pants, black shirt, maroon neck-line, a black wing on his back and he carries a long sword that's covered in white ribbon like a mummy. He goes by the name of Cloud. The battle against him was tough. His attacks are strong and he's really fast! But we manage to defeat him.

After the battle, we walked over to him and before we get a chance to talk to him, a giant black paw stomped on him and that paw belonged to a giant three-headed dog with red eyes and sharp teeth. It growled at us and it was covered in darkness.

Then it was about to attack us, but fortunately, we were saved by a man with big muscles. When I saw the man, my heart was beating at a fast paste. The man was the famous Hercules! I tried to keep my fan-girl side to myself and I stayed calm.

Phil: "Herc!"

Hercules: "Phil, get them out of here!"

I looked back at Herc and I wanted to help him. I felt Dani grabbing my hand and pulling me inside.

Danielle: "Come on, Victoria! Let's go!"

We all ran inside the Coliseum and we were pooped out. Phil, on the other hand, was worried about Herc. So I stood up and head over to the arena entrance. I even saw Sora walking towards the entrance too.

Phil: "Are you guys crazy? You're no match for Cerberus!"

Me: "We're not afraid!"

Danielle: "Yeah. You can decide if we're hero material or not."

Then we all ran into the arena and we saw Herc holding Cloud and he was surrounded. We ran towards Cerberus and we were ready to take him on. Cerberus turned and roared at us. I saw Herc running back to the Coliseum and Phil was standing at the sidelines.

Phil: "Kids, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!"

Danielle: "That's one word!"

Then the battle against Cerberus begins! He's been shooting fireballs and spewing darkness at us and if you ask me, it's starting to get on my nerves. I was cornered and I closed my eyes as Cerberus was about to bite me, until I was swooped up by something. I opened my eyes and I was flying on a white winged horse with blue mane. I was riding on Pegasus! Now this is incredible! When Pegasus landed on the stands, I got off and I hugged his head.

Me: "Thanks for the save, Pegasus."

Pegasus licked my face and I laughed. Then I ran back into the battle. So the three of us threw our Keyblades at the three heads and made them dazed and it was also our chance to attack! We attacked him and we even made the final blow, making Cerberus faint and we were the victors of the battle.

My POV:

When we went back inside, Phil thanked us for saving Herc and I saw Victoria blushing when Herc thanked us. Even Pegasus head butted us as a way of thanking us. I can tell by her face that she's really happy and she's doing her best to hide her inner fan-girl scream. Phil held a small ceremony to congratulate on us for defeating Cerberus and saving the Olympic Coliseum.

Phil: "Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further—"

Donald: "Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?"

Phil: "You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

Goofy: "So, what does it take?"

Hercules: "Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did."

He smiled at us and I looked at Sora and he was pretty determined to become a true hero.

Sora: "No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games."

We both looked at the arena entrance that now has a closed sign on it.

Phil: "There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."

Sora: "Okay, we'll be back."

Then we started walking out and I overheard Phil talking to Hercules.

Phil: "I still can't believe those squirts actually beat Cerberus."

Hercules: "Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time they jumped in."

Phil: "My lips are sealed."

I laughed silently as the doors closed behind us. We saw Cloud sitting on the stairs and he looked depressed.

Sora: "Hey, are you all right?"

Cloud: "Yeah."

Victoria: "So why did you go along with him, anyway?"

Cloud: "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

Me: "You'll find it. We're searching too."

Cloud looked at us.

Cloud: "For your light?"

The three of us nodded our heads and then Cloud stood up and walked by us and he places something in our hands.

Cloud: "Don't lose sight of it."

Then he started walking away. We turned to him and waved at him.

Sora: "How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved."

Cloud stopped walking and he smirked at us.

Cloud: "I think I'll pass."

When Cloud left, we went back to the Gummi Ship and we relaxed for a bit before we go to the next world. I looked at Victoria and she was smiling widely and I can tell that she had the best day ever.

What world will they go next? What is this feeling that Dani is feeling around Riku? Will Victoria admit her love for Leon? Find out in Chapter 5 of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts!

Sweet! I hope you guys like this chapter! Read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. Chapter 5 will be uploaded soon. See you later!


	5. Chapter 5 Return to Traverse Town

Okay, here's Chapter 5! Here's where Riku comes into the story. (Blushes.) Also it's going to be a short chapter too. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. Enjoy!

My POV:

Right now, we're traveling back to Traverse Town. When we arrived, we were greeted by Heartless, but luckily we have our new spells and abilities. We went into a secret passage where we have to swim in order to make it to the other side. Once there, we meet up with Leon, Aerith and Yuffie. We told them everything that happened and they told us that the Heartless invaded the other worlds. If we don't stop the Heartless, the world will disappear. So, we have to visit all the worlds and destroy the Heartless.

We even showed them the Gummi pieces and they said that we have to visit Cid and show him the pieces. Before we left, I saw Leon grabbing Victoria's shoulder and she turned to him.

Leon: "Victoria, I want you to have these."

He gave her a necklace with the same lion symbol on his sleeve and a shiny stone that has a picture of a lion with red mane. She smiled widely when she received both the necklace and the shiny stone.

Victoria: "Thank you, Leon!"

She placed her new necklace on and it looked beautiful on her. I smiled when she got them. I knew that Leon was a good match for her. But if she hurts her, he'll have to deal with me.

Then, we exited the secret passage and went to the Shop in the First District. We met a man with short blond hair and he looked pretty old too. We showed him the Gummi pieces and he would be gladly to put the new Gummi pieces on our Gummi ship. But in exchange, we have to deliver a book to someone who lives on the other side of a fire door.

We saw a fire-signed door and we used the Fire spell to open the door. There, we saw a house on the middle of an island. We went over there and entered the house. We looked around to see if there was anything. Then, me and Sora saw the same girl we saw in Deep Jungle.

Kairi: "There's something about this musty place…"

She walked around us and she was smiling at us.

Kairi: "It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?"

Sora: "Kairi?"

Goofy: "Sora? Danielle?"

We both turned to Goofy and then we turned to look at Kairi but she disappeared. We both looked at each other and we were confused at where Kairi disappeared to. Then we all met an old man who wears a blue magician robe, blue magician hat and has a long white beard. He is known as Merlin. He told us that we could practice our magic at his house. We also meet Fairy Godmother who took care of Victoria's shiny stone. As it turns out, it was a summoning stone. So now, Victoria can summon some help.

We left the house and went through the door to find more trouble with Soldiers, but luckily someone destroyed them and when I saw him, my heart was beating a million times per minute. We meet a teenage boy with silver spiky hair who wears yellow shirt, blue pants and blue shoes. He even has the most beautiful aquamarine eyes I've ever seen. His weapon almost looks like a bat's wing. He smiled at us.

Riku: "There you are! What's going on?"

Sora went up to Riku and he was very happy to see him again. So that's Riku. I must say, he's quite handsome. I felt Victoria nudging me and I blushed immediately.

Sora: "Riku!"

Sora played around with Riku's mouth before he moved away.

Riku: "Hey, hey, cut it out."

Sora: "I'm not dreaming this time, right?"

Riku smirked at Sora and he flipped his hair.

Riku: "I hope not. Took forever to find you."

Sora smiled at Riku.

Sora: "Riku!"

Then Riku looked at us and when he saw me, he smiled at me. I blushed like crazy when he smiled at me. Then he walked over to us.

Riku: "So, may I ask who you two are?"

Victoria: "I'm Victoria and this is Danielle. It's nice to finally meet you, Riku."

Riku: "It's nice to meet you too. Especially you, Danielle."

Then he winked at me and I blushed and smiled at the same time.

Me: "Please, call me Dani."

Riku: "Of course, Dani."

Then, we all started walking to the center of the Third District and then Sora stopped and turned to Riku.

Sora: "Wait a second, where's Kairi?"

Riku: "Isn't she with you?"

When Sora heard that, his head slooped down with disappointment.

Riku: "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now. We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this—"

Then Sora destroyed a Shadow that was behind Riku and when he turned around, he placed his Keyblade on his shoulder.

Sora: "Leave it to who?"

Riku: "Sora, what did you—"

Sora: "I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help."

Then Riku turned to Donald and Goofy.

Riku: "Who are they?"

Then Donald stepped forward and he cleared his throat.

Donald: "Ahem. My name is—"

Sora: "We've visited many places and worlds, looking for you."

Riku: "Really? Well, what do you know? I've never really guessed."

Then Goofy came over to us and he placed his hands on our shoulders.

Goofy: "Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master. Danielle and Victoria are Keyblade masters too."

Donald: "Who would've thought it?"

Then the three of us glared at Donald after he said that. Why did he have to say that? He's embarrassing me in front of Riku. Not cool!

Sora: "What's that mean!"

Then Riku grabbed the Keyblade and took a closer look at it.

Riku: "So, this is called a Keyblade?"

Sora realized that Riku had the Keyblade and tried to get it back. Riku jumped back making Sora fell and land on his face. Then Riku threw the Keyblade back and Sora caught it in his hands. Sora asked if Riku is going to join us but then Donald told us that he couldn't come with us. That's not fair! We searched a couple of worlds and we finally found Riku and now he can't come with us. Stubborn duck! Then I felt Riku placing something in my hands and he whispered silently into my ear.

Riku: "I hope we meet again soon, my angel."

I was blushing like crazy when he called me his angel. But when I turned to look at Riku, he wasn't to be found. I went over to my friends who were fighting about Riku coming with us.

Me: "Um, guys? He's gone."

Sora turned and he looked around to find Riku but he couldn't find him.

Sora: "Riku?"

Donald was tapping on his foot and Sora gave him a mean glare.

Sora: "Nice going."

Then he smiled and he places his hands at the back of his head.

Sora: "Oh, well. At least he's okay. And, who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too."

I smiled at Sora. He is lucky to have a friend like Riku. I looked at the item in my hand and I opened my hand to find a sparkling conch shell necklace and on it was a note from Riku. I looked at the note and it says 'Dani, I want you to have this shell. It'll bring you good luck and it'll also bring us closer together. Always think of me in your heart and in your dreams, my angel. From, Riku'. I smiled at the note and I folded it up and placed it in my pocket. Then I placed my new good luck charm around my neck and it looked beautiful on me.

Victoria: "Where did you get that necklace?"

I saw Victoria walking beside me and I blushed instantly.

Me: "It was from Riku. He gave it to me before he disappeared. He says that it'll give me good luck."

Victoria: "It's beautiful!"

Me: "Thanks."

Victoria's POV:

I smiled at Dani as she admires her new necklace. I think Riku is a perfect match for Dani. So then we went to see Leon and the others and they told us about Maleficent. We both looked at each other. We knew who Maleficent and trust me, she is bad news! They even told us that something big was going to happen at the Second District if we rang the bell 3 times in a row.

We went to the Second District and we rang the bell three times and we saw the Keyhole to Traverse Town. As soon as we got close to it, the giant armor Heartless came back and it attacked us. We fought it, until it fell apart. We stopped and saw the armor Heartless got back together and it even flipped around making it the Opposite Armor. This battle was tougher than we thought. I think now is a perfect time to summon help.

Me: "Give me strength!"

I pointed my Keyblade to the sky and I see the lion with the red mane appearing before me and it gave a mighty roar. It was Simba! He walked towards me and I knelt down to him.

Me: "Will you help me in this battle?"

The lion nodded his head and we both went over to the Opposite Armor and we gave it a lot of damage, thanks to our special attack called Proud Roar. After a while, the Opposite Armor fell apart again only this time, it stayed apart. We saw a heart coming out from it and it disappeared again. I turned to Simba and I smiled at him.

Me: "Thanks for your help. I'll call you again some time."

He nodded his head and disappeared into light. Then the three of us walked over to the Keyhole and sealed Traverse Town. We went back to the Gummi Ship and I looked at the necklace that Leon gave me and it made me wonder what would happen after we defeat the final boss. Will I ever see him again? I hope so.

What kind of trouble will our heroes go through next? Will Danielle be able to find the courage to talk to one of her favorite characters? Will our heroes go crazy from the insane heat? Find out in Chapter 6 of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts!

Okay, so this chapter is short but the next chapter is a long one. Please read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. I'll have Chapter 6 up as soon as I can. See you later!


	6. Chapter 6 Agrabah

Hello, everybody! Here's Chapter 6! I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. If you want to see what we look like in Agrabah, the links are below. Enjoy!

gallery/34198451#/d4o0o4k

and

gallery/34198451#/d5blb1r

Victoria's POV:

So now, we arrived at the next world and we both knew where we are. We're in Agrabah from one of our favorite Disney movies "Aladdin" and as it turns out, we arrived at the plaza. I looked down and I realized that my clothes have changed. I'm now wearing a turquoise top with sleeves, turquoise skirt, gold choker, gold anklet, and on my forehead is a gold circlet with a blue topaz on it. I even noticed that my hair is up in a ponytail. I heard Dani talking to me.

Danielle: "Victoria, you look beautiful."

I turned to Dani and I was surprised at her clothes. Her clothes have changed as well. She's wearing a purple top, purple skirt, silver bracelet, silver anklet, silver bangle and on her forehead is a silver circlet with a purple crystal on it.

Me: "You do, too. I didn't expect for our clothes to change."

Danielle: "Me neither. I feel like royalty in these clothes."

Me: "Me too!"

Then we saw Sora, Donald and Goofy heading our way and when they saw us, they were surprised by our new clothes.

Sora: "Wow! You two look amazing!"

Donald and Goofy nodded their heads at Sora's opinion and we smiled at them.

Me: "Thanks, guys. I think we should take a look around. We need to know where we are."

Everyone nodded their heads and we walked around the town and then we went into an alley. I saw someone wearing turquoise clothes and has long black hair. Then, she poked her head from behind the boxes.

Jasmine: "Who's there? Hello?"

As it turns out, we meet Jasmine, princess of Agrabah, and she told us everything that happened to her. A man named Jafar has taken over Agrabah and he's trying to find the Keyhole. She met someone named Aladdin and he helped her escape. She was really worried about him. Then, we heard a sinister voice.

Jafar: "Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?"

We all looked up and we saw a man in red and black robes, wears a black turban with a red feather on his hand, has a rat-tail like beard on his face, and he carries a snake staff. Me and Dani knew who he was. That man is Jafar, the royal vizier. He looked at us with a sinister stare.

Jafar: "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see."

Sora: "Jasmine, run."

Me: "Don't worry. We'll take care of him."

Jasmine escapes, while we got our weapons out. Jafar looked at the three of us with our Keyblades.

Jafar: "Ah, the children who wields the key."

Then, some Bandit Heartless appears and starts coming towards us. We fought the Heartless and when they were gone, Jafar disappeared.

Danielle: "Okay, something's fishy or I get a boot to the head."

A boot was flying towards her but this time, she dodged the boot and she smiled.

Danielle: "There's no way I'm going through that twice."

Then another boot hit her square on the head and she got bruises on her face.

Danielle: "Me and my big, fat mouth."

I laughed silently. We decided to explore more of Agrabah. Then, we found a pole and it took us to Aladdin's house. Then I saw Dani walking towards a box and underneath the box is a purple carpet and it was moving! Like it wants to get out from the box. Dani shoved the box off the carpet and when it was freed, it flew out and towards the exit of the city. We all left the city and walked in the desert. We found the carpet and it was pointing towards the horizon. We all got on the carpet and it zoomed off into the desert.

The skies got darker and then, we saw a man and a small monkey getting sucked by the sand. We all jumped off the carpet and Bandits appeared from the sands. I looked at Dani and she is determined to save the man and monkey.

Danielle: "You guys take care of the Heartless, I'll get the man and the monkey out of the sand."

Then she started dashing towards the sinking sands as we started fighting the Heartless. I'm worried if she'll be okay.

My POV:

I was running like there's no tomorrow and I destroyed some Bandits who were in my path. When I got to the sinking sands, I went to the bottom where the man and the monkey were unconscious. I looked at them closer and they actually look really familiar. Then it hit me. I know who they are. That man is none other than Aladdin and the monkey is his friend, Abu. I can't believe it. I'm actually saving one of my favorite characters. I started digging the sand to try to free them but I couldn't do it. Then I saw everyone coming towards me and I looked around noticing no Heartless in sight. I turned to Aladdin and he opened his eyes to see us. Then some more Bandits appeared and surrounded us.

Goofy: "Gawrsh, not again!"

Then Aladdin climbed out of the sands and he climbed to his feet. He's wearing a small red hat, purple vest and white worn-out pants. He pulls out a gold lamp and starts rubbing it.

Aladdin: "Genie, get rid of these guys!"

Then, a blue man with big arms and a tail comes out of the lamp. He's the Genie of the lamp and he's also Aladdin's friend.

Genie: "Wish Number One, coming right up!"

He snapped his fingers and all of the Bandits disappear. We all smiled in relief and we went back to the desert and we told him everything that happened and he smiled at us.

Aladdin: "I see…Thanks, you guys."

Me: "Aladdin, what're you doing out here?"

Aladdin: "Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that magic carpet, and this lamp."

Aladdin holds out the lamp and we all looked at the lamp.

Aladdin: "Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the—"

Then Genie popped out of nowhere and interrupted Aladdin.

Genie: "Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is…Aladdin. Congratulations!"

I looked at Donald and it looks like he wants some wishes and I did a head-slap. Donald can be greedy sometimes.

Donald: "Any wish?"

Genie: "Patience, my fine, feathered friend! Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! Our lucky winner made his first wish—and let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was—so he has two left. So, master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?"

Me and Victoria were laughing because of Genie. He's so funny in the movie and he's really funny right now. Aladdin thought about it for a minute and then he made up his mind.

Aladdin: "Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?"

Genie: "Oooh! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it. A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free. Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!"

Aladdin laughed as he shook his hands saying no.

Aladdin: "No, thanks."

Genie: "Okay."

We couldn't stop laughing and we have tears in our eyes. It was too hilarious.

Me: "It's like Homer Simpson is right here!"

Then we both looked at Aladdin and it looked like he has some second thoughts.

Aladdin: "I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah."

Goofy: "Uh, why a prince?"

Then I saw Aladdin blushing and we both know why.

Aladdin: "You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she's a princess, and I'm... Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me."

We both feel pretty sad for Aladdin. We would feel the same way if we fell in love someone in a higher class. Then we realized something. Jasmine's in danger!

Donald: "Oh. Princess?"

Goofy: "Jasmine?"

Sora: "Oh, that's right! She's in trouble, Aladdin!"

Aladdin was shocked of the news.

Aladdin: "What? Well, c'mon, let's get going!"

We all got on the carpet and it took off for Agrabah. Genie is flying right beside us and he's enjoying it.

Genie: "Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!"

Victoria: "I guess you don't get out much, huh?"

Genie: "Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two…"

We all feel bad for Genie. It's not fair to be stuck in a lamp and not have any freedom what so ever. It's not right.

Aladdin: "Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?"

Genie: "You'd do that?"

Aladdin: "Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine."

When we got back to Agrabah, Heartless appears. But taking care of the Heartless is cakewalk, thanks to Aladdin and his speed. Then they found themselves at the Palace Gates, where they see Jafar and Jasmine. We all jumped down and faced Jafar.

Jafar: "Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more."

Aladdin: "Jasmine!"

Jasmine: "I'm so sorry, Aladdin."

I saw Aladdin rubbing the lamp behind his back without Jafar even noticing it.

Aladdin: "Genie, help Jasmine. Please!"

Then Jafar turned around to find Genie carrying Jasmine.

Genie: "One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know."

Jafar: "So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied."

Then we saw a red parrot named Iago holding the lamp in his talons and giving it to Jafar.

Genie: "I'm sorry, Al."

Then Genie disappears, dropping Jasmine into a pot and then the pot sprouted legs like a spider.

Jafar: "And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!"

Then he disappears, leaving us a battle with a Heartless that uses Pot Spiders for a body. Its called the Pot Centipede and it was a hard one to beat. But luckily, Victoria used her summon powers and destroyed it once and for all.

Aladdin: "Jasmine!"

We all looked around, but then we all heard Jafar's evil laughing in the air. His laugh is really scary.

Aladdin: "To the desert! Come on, let's move!"

We all ride the magic carpet and went to the Cave of Wonders but we have to fight the Cave of Wonders Guardian. If you ask me, it was a pain. It shoots laser beams and throws sandstorms at us. Then I saw Aladdin in the path of danger as the Guardian is bending down and it was about to slam its head at him but I was able to save him in the nick of time. After that save, he smiled at me and I started to blush lightly.

Aladdin: "Thanks for the save. I would've been buried in sand if it wasn't for you."

Me: "No problem. Now, let's take care of this Guardian!"

In no time flat, we defeated the Guardian and we were allowed to go into the Cave of Wonders. It was a maze in there. We always keep getting lost and it was getting annoying. Then we entered the treasure room and I saw Donald with dollar signs in his eyes. Seriously, he needs to control his greedy side. Then we all entered the lamp chamber and we saw Jafar, Jasmine and a woman dressed in black robes, has horns on her head and she carries a staff with a green crystal ball on top. Me and Victoria knew her immediately. She's the evil Maleficent.

Maleficent: "Those kids again?"

Jafar: "They're more persistent than I expected. Why not explain the situation to that boy, Riku?"

When I heard his say Riku's name, I slightly gasped. How come they know Riku? Is he working at their side? I was pretty nervous when I felt someone touched my shoulder. I turned and I saw Victoria and she smiled at me. I smiled back and I try to focus at the matter at hand. We all ran down the steps to the center of the chamber.

Jafar: "Doing so may actually prove useful to our—"

He turned around and he saw us running in. Then Sora walked up slightly and looked at Maleficent.

Sora: "Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?"

Maleficent faded and that leaves us with a royal vizier to take care of.

Aladdin: "Jafar, let Jasmine go!"

Jafar: "Not a chance. You see, she's a princess—one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door."

Okay, I'm confused here. She's one of seven who can open the door? What door is he talking about?

Goofy: "Open…"

Donald: "…the door?"

Jafar: "But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it. Genie! My second wish. Crush them!"

Aladdin: "Genie, no!"

Genie: "Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice."

Then Jafar uses his magic to block the exits so we won't escape. So now, our fight against Jafar begins! He's really strong and his magic beats both of mine and Victoria's magic combined. He can summon an ice storm and shoots lasers from his staff. But that wasn't stopping us. We attacked Jafar and Genie was cheering on the sidelines.

Genie: "Rick 'em, rack 'em, rick 'em, rake! Stick that sword into that snake!"

Jafar: "You stay out of this!"

Then we saw Genie waving a little flag with a J on it.

Genie: "Jafar, Jafar, he's our man. If he can't do it, GREAT!"

Me and Victoria were on our backs laughing like crazy at his joke. It was so priceless. When Jafar was getting close to defeat, I turned to Aladdin and smiled at him.

Me: "Hey, Aladdin. Let's team up and take him down!"

Aladdin: "With pleasure."

We both slashed him really fast like we were at the peed of light and then we gave him some series of slashes and before you know it, Jafar was defeated. We gave each other high-fives for the victory.

Then they went over to Jasmine and she was unconscious. Aladdin let out a sigh of relief when she's okay. Then we turned and saw Jafar floating in the middle of the room with the lamp in his hand.

Jafar: "Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!"

Genie closed his eyes and granted his final wish. The room started to shake as the floor crumbled and there is a secret room below us. We all jumped down and when we landed, the platforms started moving. We looked around to find Jafar and then he appeared out of the lava and he now looks like a red genie with that same rat-tail like beard. Disgusting. He stared at us and then I saw Iago flying around with the black lamp in his talons. Now I know what to do. If we attack the lamp, we give Genie Jafar some damage.

We chased Iago until he landed on a platform sweating from the heat. I think now's a good time to try my Sonic Blade. I slashed the lamp really fast giving Genie Jafar a lot of damage. Iago flew away and I grabbed the lamp and pointed it at him.

Me: "Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!"

Then the black lamp starts sucking Jafar up and he screamed in despair while he's getting sucked into the lamp.

Me: "Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space."

When Jafar is sucked up into the lamp, I turned and saw everyone running towards me.

Victoria: "Way to go, Dani!"

Genie: "You little genius, you."

Then the magic carpet flew us back to the top and when we got to the Keyhole, Jasmine wasn't there.

Aladdin: "Jasmine? Jasmine!"

The Keyhole glowed and so did our Keyblades. We pointed them to the Keyhole and we sealed Agrabah. Then, the entire room started shaking as the place starts crumbling down.

Goofy: "Whoa, we'd better get out of here!"

We all got on the magic carpet and Aladdin is trying to find Jasmine.

Aladdin: "Jasmine!"

We flew through and out of the Cave of Wonders safe and sound. But Aladdin is determined to find Jasmine. We all feel sad for him.

Genie: "Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you."

Aladdin thought about what to use his final wish on and then he finally made up his mind.

Aladdin: "I…I wish…for your freedom, Genie."

Genie: "Al!"

We all saw Genie changing and suddenly, he was no longer a genie. He's now free.

Aladdin: "A deal's a deal, Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora find Jasmine."

Then Genie turned his back at Aladdin and he crossed his arms.

Genie: "Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others."

We were worried if Genie isn't going to help us find Jasmine

Genie: "But… A favor, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give that a try."

Then he went over to Aladdin and he places his hand around his shoulder.

Genie: "After all, we're pals, right, Al?"

Aladdin: "Genie…"

Genie: "Just leave it to me!"

Aladdin looked at Genie and he smiled and chuckled to himself. Then he went over to me and he gave me the lamp.

Aladdin: "I want you to have this. Genie can help you on your journey."

Me: "Thanks, Aladdin!"

Aladdin: "Please find Jasmine."

Me: "Don't worry. We will."

Then we went back to the Gummi Ship and soon enough, we were in space heading for the next world. Me and Victoria went to bed early and I thought one last thing before I went to sleep, 'Is Riku working for Maleficent?'. Then I was asleep dreaming of me and Riku being together forever.

What world are they going next? What kind of Heartless menace lurks for our heroes? Is Riku really working for Maleficent and the other villains? Find out next time in Chapter 7 of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts!

Okay. I hope you guys like this new chapter. Thank you MonstarzGirl for giving me those great ideas for this chapter and making us in our Agrabah clothes. You're the best! (HUGS!) I'll get Chapter 7 up soon. Read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. See you later!


	7. Chapter 7 Monstro

Hello everybody! Here is Chapter 7! I'm so sorry that it took me so long. I had orientation this week and it made me really tired. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. Thank you for all the nice reviews. (Hugs!) Enjoy!

Victoria's POV:

Everything went by so fast. While we were heading for the next world, we saw a giant whale. Jiminy Cricket knew that whale for it was called Monstro. Then, it swallowed us and now we're inside Monstro itself.

When I came to, everything feels squishy like I was in a giant bowl of gelatin. Then I realized that I'm lying on the tongue. That's really disgusting!

Me: "Ewww! Gross!"

Then I saw Dani coming to and she looked pretty grossed out by the fact that we're now in Monstro. We both knew one thing. We're taking baths after we're done with Monstro. Then, we saw a little wooden boy and we knew immediately that he was Pinocchio and we all wondered how he got into Monstro. So we swam towards a broken down ship and we saw Pinocchio talking to an old man with white hair and he wears what looks like woodwork clothes.

Geppetto: "What have you got there, Pinocchio?"

Pinocchio: "With this, we can get out of here, Father."

Geppetto: "Really? With this big block? You think so?"

Sora: "It's true."

Danielle: "So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?"

We all climbed aboard on his ship and Geppetto walked towards us and he was really surprised.

Geppetto: "Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness."

Me: "Yeah, looks like it."

Geppetto: "My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father."

Then me and Dani saw a familiar figure and Pinocchio went to follow him. We both looked really worried about him.

Geppetto: "When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness we're together again."

Then he carried a big green block towards the dock.

Geppetto: "So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio? Pinocchio?"

We both looked at each other and nodded our heads and we told Sora, Donald and Goofy what happened and we followed him into the Bowels. There, we saw Pinocchio and he was standing near the next opening.

Sora: "What are you doing? Come on, let's go back."

Goofy: "You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you."

Sora: "Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!"

We all started walking back when we heard a familiar voice and I swear when Dani heard it, she started blushing immediately.

Riku: "But, Sora, I thought you like games. Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?"

Then Riku looked at Dani and he winked at her and she blushed even more than usual.

Sora: "Riku! Wh-what are you doing here?"

Riku: "Just playing with Pinocchio."

Sora: "You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?"

Riku: "Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know. I'll be waiting for you, Dani."

Sora: "Come on!"

Then Riku smiled at Dani before he took Pinocchio's hand and went through the next passage. When we went through the next passage, it started becoming a maze and it was starting to annoy us. Finally, we caught up with Pinocchio only that he went through another passage and we saw Riku right next to it.

Sora: "Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing? "

Then we both saw Riku glaring at Sora and I knew that wasn't a good sign.

Riku: "I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?"

Sora: "I do."

Then we heard Pinocchio screaming and we went through the passage to find Pinocchio trapped in a disgusting Heartless creature that looks like a cage with two tentacles. It was called the Parasite Cage. Me and Dani were really grossed out by it but, we both got our Keyblades out as we prepare for battle. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy thought the same thing.

Riku: "You up for this? "

Sora: "No problem. Let's do it!"

Then we all start fighting the cage. It was really hard because we have to try to not hurt Pinocchio in the process. Then, I saw Dani and she was about to be slammed on when I saw Riku saving her. I smiled at him and he nodded his head at me.

My POV:

When Riku saved me, I was shaking like a leaf. I'm a little scared of the boss because it's so slimy.

Me: "Why can't it be a different Heartless instead of that one? I hate slimy things!"

Then I felt Riku using his finger to lift my face up so I could look at him and he did something that I didn't expect. He kissed me on my forehead and I was blushing like crazy! Riku chuckled a bit and he used a Mega Potion to heal the both of us.

Riku: "You can do this, Dani. I saw you fighting the Heartless and you have pretty incredible moves. No one can stop you."

I realized that he was right! Whenever it comes to fighting the Heartless, no one can top my magic abilities. Then I nodded at Riku and I went towards the Heartless as I pointed the Keyblade up in the air and ice started coming out and giving the Parasite Cage a lot of damage.

Then after a while, the Parasite Cage coughed up Pinocchio into a hole and I saw Riku following after him. We all went towards the hole and we all jumped down into the hole and it took us to Geppetto's Ship but as it turns out, Geppetto is really upset and scared.

Geppetto: "Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!"

We all looked up and we saw Riku holding Pinocchio and Pinocchio's unconscious. I was scared if Riku might've hurt Pinocchio.

Riku: "Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet."

Geppetto: "He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!"

Riku: "He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

Sora: "Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?"

Riku: "What do you care about her?"

Then he turned and walked away with Pinocchio in his hands. Now I'm really scared. Riku's using Pinocchio's heart to bring Kairi back. Does she have something that I don't? We all told Geppetto that we'll do everything we can to get Pinocchio back. Then we found a chest that gave all five of us the ability to jump higher. Then I found a chest and inside it was an aquamarine stone with pictures of bubbles in it. I found the Waterglem and it shined so beautifully. Then we all went to the stomach of Monstro to find Riku setting Pinocchio down by the side.

Victoria: "Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku."

Riku: "A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless…Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together."

Then Sora got his Keyblade out and he faced Riku.

Riku: "What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

Then me and Victoria saw Jiminy coming out from Sora's hood and he ran towards Pinocchio.

Sora: "Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience."

Riku: "Conscience?"

Sora: "You might not hear it, but right now, it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!"

Then Riku glared meanly at Sora.

Riku: "Then you leave me no choice."

We both saw Jiminy making his way to Pinocchio.

Jiminy Cricket: "Pinocchio! Pinocchio!"

Pinocchio: "Jiminy… I'm not gonna make it."

Then we both saw Pinocchio's nose growing a bit longer and then we realized it. Whenever Pinocchio tells a lie, his nose starts to grow.

Pinocchio: "Oh! I guess I'm okay!"

Jiminy jumped up and down in joy for Pinocchio but then, the Parasite Cage appeared from above us. Then I feel someone grabbing me and taking me to a higher platform. When I saw who it was, it was Riku and he placed a finger on my mouth just as I was about to scream. Then he placed a tiny little gold and silver box in my hand as he whispers to me.

Riku: "Don't worry. We'll see each other again soon. Remember to always keep dreaming me and never forget about me, my angel."

Then he jumped to where the Parasite Cage is standing and he disappeared through a dark portal. Then I saw Pinocchio running out of the Stomach for shelter and the second battle against the Parasite Cage is on!

The Parasite Cage is a lot tougher the second time than it was the first time we faced it. We tried to give it some damage, but we couldn't reach its second head. Then, I realized that I can summon Genie to help me. Note to self, Thank Aladdin!

Me: "Well, better late than never. Let's try it!"

I pointed my Keyblade up.

Me: "Courage!"

I threw my Keyblade into the air and caught it. Then magic started to pop out of my Keyblade and then Genie appeared before me. I smiled at him and then I smirked evilly at the Parasite Cage.

Me: "Genie, think you can help me take this giant Heartless down?"

Genie: "No problem, kid!"

Then we both used the Thunder spell on the Parasite Cage and it looked like it was barbequed. That's what happens when you mess with the power of electricity and an all-powerful genie. After a while, the Parasite Cage is defeated and it released a heart. Then, it started falling making Monstro's stomach bubble with acid.

Donald: "Run!"

Sora: "Riku! Riku, where are you?"

Victoria grabbed Sora by the arm and we all ran out of the stomach and into the Gummi Ship. Then Monstro sneezed us out and honestly, I really don't want to go to that kind of world again! It was disgusting and slimy!

Then I looked at the gold and silver box and I immediately thought of Riku. I looked at it and I noticed that there was a little wind-up on the side. I winded it up and then, the tiny box opened to reveal a picture of Riku and some bubbles too. When I hear what it was playing, I started having tears in my eyes. It was playing Simple and Clean. One of my favorite songs. When the song ended, I felt sad and betrayed of what Riku has done. He really is working for Maleficent. He's evil now.

My eyes were now filled with tears and I started crying like crazy. I felt someone wrapping their arms around me and I looked and saw that both Victoria and Goofy is hugging me. I guess they must've heard me crying about Riku.

Victoria: "Don't worry. We'll find a way to bring Riku back. Even if it means battling him."

Then I saw Goofy wiping the tears off my face and he smiled at me.

Goofy: "I think Riku is lucky to have friends like you, Victoria and Sora. But no matter what happens, Riku will always love you."

Then I dried my tears and I smiled at both Victoria and Goofy.

Me: "Thank you. Both of you for cheering me up."

Then I went to bed early and I fell asleep in an instant, dreaming of me and Riku being together and always being close.

What kind of world are they going to next? Will they expose their secret? Will they ever fit in this new world? Find out on Chapter 8 of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts!

I know its short but I'll get Chapter 8 up soon. I'm excited because the next chapter is one of my favorite worlds in the game! Remember to read and review! Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8 Atlantica

Hello everybody! Here's Chapter 8 finally! Sorry it took me so long. I was just getting used to going to classes at a college. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. If you want to see what we look like as mermaids, go to MonstarzGirl's DeviantArt account and you should find me and Victoria as mermaids. Thanks MonstarzGirl! You're the best! (Hugs!) Also I want to thank everyone for the comments and reviews. Thanks to you guys, I'm at my 10 reviews mark! Yay! Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 8!

Victoria's POV:

While we're traveling to another world, I was trying my best to comfort Dani. Ever since what happened on Monstro, she didn't even know what to think of Riku. She was still upset.

Danielle: "Riku's a jerk! I can't believe that he's working for that evil old hag!"

Her eyes started to water and I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me.

Me: "It's not his fault. Maleficent is controlling Riku. Remember? She's twisting his mind just so he can do her evil jobs. But, I know that Riku still loves you. No matter what. Right?"

Then she dried her tears and she nodded her head and she looked at the conch shell necklace and she thought of Riku.

Danielle: "I hope you're right."

Then we finally arrived at the next world and from the looks of it, it's completely underwater. I looked at Dani and she was pretty nervous about this new world.

Donald: "Okay, guys. Prepare for landing."

Even Sora looks pretty scared of going into the new world without a source of oxygen.

Sora: "Land where? In the sea? We'll drown!"

We both nodded our heads at Sora's statement and all Donald gave us was a wink and he was smiling too.

Donald: "Not with my magic, we won't. Just leave it to me."

We both gulped silently and we were ready to depart the Gummi Ship. When it was our turn, we grabbed our hands and closed our eyes as we exit the Gummi Ship.

Then I'm starting to hear water and I was scared to open my eyes. When I did, I realize that we're underwater and everything looks so beautiful. Then I realized that my hair is flowing in the water and I even felt mini flowers in my hair. Then I looked down and I almost screamed. I actually have a tail! My tail is pinkish-red with pink fins and I'm even wearing a pearl necklace and beautiful earrings. Then I looked at Dani and she even has a tail too! Her hair is flowing in the water with a clamshell in her hair. She has a light purple tail with splits and sheers. Come to think of it, she almost looks like the fish from "Fantasia" and I almost look like a Chinese fighting fish. But it doesn't matter because we're both mermaids! It's like a dream come true. When Dani finally came to, she almost screamed when she saw herself.

Danielle: "I don't believe it! I'm a mermaid!"

Me: "You're not the only one."

Then she looked at me and she covered her screaming when she saw me.

Danielle: "You're a mermaid too! Somebody pinch me!"

Then I pinched her and she screamed in pain and she looked pretty mad at me.

Me: "What? You said 'Pinch me.' Hey, where's Sora, Donald and Goofy?"

Sora: "Over here!"

Then we both saw Sora and he has a dolphin's tail. He looks pretty good without his shirt on. Wait a minute! I love Leon not Sora! Get a grip! When we both saw Donald and Goofy, we both snickered. Donald is now half octopus and he's upside down and Goofy looks like a turtle. We both laughed at Donald's attempt of swimming since he's now upside down. Then we both saw a mermaid with red flowing hair, a purple bikini top and a light green tail swimming towards us and there's a yellow fish with blue stripes that's swimming alongside her.

Ariel: "Come on, Sebastian!"

Then swimming behind her, is a tiny red crab and it sounds like he has a Jamaican accent when he speaks.

Sebastian: "Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don't leave me behind!"

He swam towards Donald who is still upside down and he screamed. Then he swam back to Ariel and hid behind her.

Ariel: "Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?"

The little yellow fish with blue stripes came out from behind Ariel and he looks at us and he's really suspicious about us. I would be too.

Flounder: "I don't know. There's something weird about them."

Sora: "What do you mean?"

Then Ariel swam around all three of us and she looked very curious.

Ariel: "They do seem…a little different. Where are you from?"

Me: "We're from kind of far away."

Danielle: "And we're not really used to these waters."

We both chuckled nervously hoping that Ariel buys it. We can't tell her that we're from another world or otherwise everything would be messed up. Then Ariel smiled at us.

Ariel: "Oh, I see. In that case…Sebastian can show you how we swim around here."

We both smiled at Ariel.

Me: "Thank you, Ariel!"

Sebastian looked really worried and swam up to Ariel.

Sebastian: "Ariel, King Triton will not like this!"

Ariel: "Oh, don't worry."

Then Sebastian gave us some lessons of how to swim and we have to chase Flounder wherever he goes. Soon after a while, we got the hang of it and it feels like we're part of the ocean when we swim around.

Sebastian: "Good job. Now let's move on to self-defense."

Ariel: "Sebastian!"

We all turned and we saw Heartless that looks like mini octopuses coming our way. From what I heard, they're called Sea Neons. Then Ariel swam to safety while we prepare to fight some Heartless.

Sebastian: "Class is over. Good luck!"

Sebastian and Flounder swam into a shell and closed it. Then we all fought the Sea Neons until there was none left in sight. Ariel came out of her hiding place and she swam towards us and thanked us for destroying the Heartless. Then Flounder and Sebastian came out of the shell and swam towards Ariel and they told her that she needs to be back at the palace. She asked us if we could come with her so we could protect her from the Heartless. We all smiled and nodded our heads and we all swam for the palace. Along the way, I looked around and everything is so beautiful! So this is what its like to be underwater. I love it.

Me: "This is so beautiful!"

Danielle: "Yeah! Everything is so colorful and peaceful here!"

Ariel: "Thank you."

Then we finally made it to the palace and we're immediately ambushed by Heartless that are light green and its head looks like a torpedo and it's carrying a mini silver trident. Plus it's feet look like scuba fins. Those are Screwdivers. We swam as fast as we could but the Heartless was catching up. Suddenly, an energy beam came out of nowhere and destroyed the Heartless with one blast. Man, I don't want to be fish bait out here if those Heartless got us. Then we heard someone talking behind us.

King Triton: "That was too close."

Ariel smiled at the voice and we swam towards an old merman sitting in his throne. He has an aqua blue tail, white hair and beard, and he carries a golden trident in his hands.

King Triton: "As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace."

Ariel swam up to him and she smiled at him. Unfortunately, he wasn't in a good mood at the moment.

Ariel: "Daddy!"

When we heard Ariel call him that, we both looked at each other and we were really shocked.

Me and Danielle: "Daddy?"

King Triton: "Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there! Strange creatures lurk outside."

We both looked at each other and we knew immediately that Heartless are invading this world as we speak. Then we hear Sebastian clearing his throat for attention.

Sebastian: "Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton."

Me and Dani bowed to King Triton immediately. We both learned to always show respect for the Kings and Queens wherever we go. Then he looked at us and he is very suspicious about us.

King Triton: "And who are they?"

Ariel: "They helped us fight off those creatures."

King Triton: "They don't look familiar."

Me: "We're from an ocean very far away, Your Highness."

Man, I hate lying. I feel so guilty lying to King Triton.

Goofy: "Yup. We came to find the Keyhole."

We all looked at Goofy when he blurted that out. Why did you have to say that, Goof? We're supposed to keep that a secret from everyone.

King Triton: "The what?"

Ariel: "What's that?"

Goofy: "Well, it's a—"

Then Dani covered his mouth up just in time before he spurted out any more secrets. King Triton looks really mad at us.

King Triton: "There's no such thing. Certainly not here."

Ariel: "But, Daddy…"

Okay now I'm scared of him. He's really angry at Ariel.

King Triton: "Ariel, not another word! You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?"

Ariel glared at her father and she swam towards the exit of the palace. Me and Dani both bowed again and we followed Ariel behind her.

Sora: "Hey, shouldn't you stay at the palace?"

Me: "Yeah. Your father says that you can't leave the palace."

Ariel: "Don't worry. I'm always going out on my own. Anyway, I have something to show you."

We all have no choice but to follow her. Then she shows us a secret passage when we push the giant boulder aside. We all swam through the secret passage and we found ourselves in Ariel's Secret Grotto. Me and Dani watch "The Little Mermaid" all the time and we always wanted a Secret Grotto like Ariel's. There was so many trinkets that it was too many to count. Then we saw a trident indent on a wall. Ariel told us that there's a sunken ship that has lots of treasures. Maybe we could find another trident that could fit on that wall. So we decided to go to the Sunken Ship.

My POV:

While we were swimming our way to the Sunken Ship, we saw a dolphin and we grabbed a ride on it. It swam really fast and it was powerful enough to swim past the currents. It almost felt like we were on a roller coaster and it was really fun! We finally made it to the Sunken Ship. It almost looks really spooky. We all swam inside the ship and we looked around. Then I found a chest and before I even opened it, a shark break through the glass and tried to bite me. I could hear Victoria screaming loudly. Then it went away.

Victoria: "Man, I hate sharks! They're so scary!"

Then I opened the chest and inside it, was a crystal trident with the same shape like the indent on the wall. So we kept it and swam out of the sunken ship. But then, the shark attacked us. I looked at Victoria and she was pretty scared at the moment.

Victoria: "Is it okay to scream now?"

Me: "Yep."

Then she screamed a loud one and I almost went deaf after she stopped screaming. Luckily, Ariel is helping us attack the shark by using the Cure and Aero spell. She even spins really fast to attack it. After a while, it swam away. Then we went back to Ariel's Secret Grotto and placed the crystal trident in its place on the wall. Unfortunately, we were caught.

King Triton: "Ariel, you've disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!"

He saw the crystal trident on the wall and he used his trident and destroyed it with one blast.

Ariel: "Daddy, no! How could you…"

Ariel swam away with tears in her eyes. I tried to go after her, but Victoria stopped me.

King Triton turned to us and gave us a mean glare.

King Triton: "You three, you're not from an another ocean. You're from another world. Aren't you?"

Whoa! How did he figure that out so quickly? Maybe, it was because when Goofy gave him too much information back at the palace.

King Triton: "Then you must be the key bearers."

Victoria: "How did you know?"

King Triton: "You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail."

Dang! He's smarter than he looks.

King Triton: "As the key bearers, you must already know… One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

Me: "Of course we know that! We're not children!"

Victoria: "But, if you would just listen!"

King Triton: "You have violated this principle. The key bearers shatters peace and brings ruin."

Okay, I know that's a lie. We brought nothing but good so far this entire trip.

Goofy: "Aw, Sora, Victoria and Dani's not like that."

Then King Triton swims out of Ariel's Secret Grotto.

King Triton: "I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you or your keys."

The three of us looked at our Keyblades and we wondered if what he says about the Keyblades is right. It's not true at all. We used the Keyblades to fight the Heartless and bring peace, not shattering it. The five of us swam for the palace and when we got to the Throne Room, we saw Ariel caring to her father.

Ariel: "Daddy!"

Me: "What happened?"

Ariel: "Ursula the Sea Witch has taken Daddy's trident! I wanted to go to other worlds so Ursula made a deal. If I gave her the trident, then she would take me to other worlds. But she wanted the trident for power! Without the trident, my father's strength weakens."

King Triton: "The trident… We must get it back."

Sora: "Come on, let's go!"

Then Ariel swam beside us and stopped us.

Ariel: "Wait, I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!"

We all nodded our heads and Sebastian swam right beside us.

Sebastian: "That's right. I'm right behind you, Ariel."

We all swam to the Sunken Ship and the shark attacked us again. Then Victoria suddenly found the courage and started fighting the shark.

Victoria: "Don't eat my friends, you fish face!"

Before you know it, the shark swam away with the tail between his legs. I knew immediately that she conquered her fear of sharks. Then we finally made it to Ursula's Grotto. The battle between us and Ursula was about to begin.

Donald: "Come out! You can't run!"

Sebastian: "Your time has come!"

Then she gave a nasty glare to both Donald and Sebastian and they both screamed with horror. (There's a lot of screaming lately.) Then the battle begins. Sora and Goofy took on Flotsam while Donald and Ariel took on Jetsam. Me and Victoria were trying to take Ursula down, but she's too strong. Then we remember King Triton telling us before we left that Ursula draws her power from the cauldron. That's it! We have to fight magic with magic.

We both used our magic spells on the cauldron and before we know it, Ursula was stunned. We gave her all kinds of attacks but Victoria gave the final blow on her. Then Flotsam and Jetsam both disappears and we all swam towards her.

Ursula: "You'll pay for this!"

Then she disappears and we all swam out of her Grotto and we even swam through the currents with a new ability that lets us swim faster. We all saw Ursula and she's holding the trident in her hand.

Ursula: "You pathetic fools! I rule the seas now! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!"

She grew ridiculously larger and now we have to fight her while we're tiny. This is like Wonderland all over again. She was stronger than the last battle and we were getting clobbered. Then we use the Stop spell and it stopped her in its place. Then Sora gave her a lot of damage and then he gave the final blow on her.

Then she was destroyed and the trident is now ours again. We returned the trident to King Triton and he apologized to Ariel about what happened. He was only trying to protect her. It was a beautiful moment. Then he told us that the Keyhole is in Ariel's Grotto. We all swam to Ariel's Grotto where she uses the trident at the indent on the wall and the keyhole appears. The 3 of us sealed Atlantica making sure that the Heartless won't attack the undersea kingdom again. Then Ariel swam up to us.

Ariel: "Tell me, Sora, Victoria, Danielle. Your world, what's it like?"

Sora: "Oh, about that… Sorry for lying to you."

Ariel: "It's okay. Besides, if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can, too. So many places I want to see… I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it."

Sebastian: "Well, if you find it, do me a favor and leave me out of it."

We all laughed at Sebastian's little joke. Then we all said goodbye to Ariel and her friends and went back to the Gummi Ship. When we got back inside, my body was aching all over. The next time we go to that world again, I'm bringing pain pills. We all tried to relax while we travel to the next world and we have ice packs all over our bodies. Then after a while, I fell asleep and dreaming of new adventures at the next world.

What kind of world are they going to next? Will Dani and Victoria try to get their friend to remember them? Will Dani ever conquer her fear of bugs? Find out next time on Chapter 9 of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts!

All righty! I hope you guys like this chapter! Read and Review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. I'll have Chapter 9 up soon as long as I'm not buried in schoolwork. See you later!


	9. Chapter 9 Halloween Town

Hello everybody! I'm really excited because this is one of my favorite worlds in Kingdom Hearts ever! Halloween Town! If you read MonstarzGirl's stories of me and her in the Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie's Revenge, then we are going to have a little reunion! We both love Jack Skellington very much. Plus I even thought of having our very own Dream Eater Spirits in our group! Yes I know it's in the later games, but I couldn't resist. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. Plus I want to thank MonstarzGirl for her permission to use her O.C. and our old costumes from the Oogie's Revenge story. Alrighty then! Enjoy Chapter 9!

Victoria's POV:

When we finished Atlantica, our bodies were in so much pain from swimming around so much. But it was worth it. So we spent all night resting our bodies, until we came to the next world.

When we arrived at the new world, I was already getting this déjà vu feeling. I looked around and everything looks familiar. Everything around me is creepy and dark and there are pumpkins for lanterns and a giant gate in front of us. Then I realized where we are now. We're in Halloween Town! Man, I missed this place! Everything hasn't even changed a bit. I am wearing a dark blue dress with flowing sleeves, a deep V-neck and a long skirt. (It almost like the dress that Mortica Addams is wearing.) Plus, I'm even wearing the black flat shoes. I looked at Dani and she's wearing a dress that looks like Lily Munster's dress and it's light blue with dark purple trims on the body and neckline, light blue flats for shoes and a bat necklace around her neck. We both smiled as we celebrate.

Danielle: "I don't believe it! We're back! We're back in Halloween Town!"

Me: "I know! It feels like forever since the last time we came here."

We both saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy walking our way and we're amazed at how they look. Goofy looks like a Frankenstein monster and there's a Jack-O-Lantern on the tip of his nose. Plus there's a bolt that went through his head. Donald looks like a mummy with some of his body parts are invisible. Sora looks like a vampire with tiny bat wings on his back, a pumpkin mask covers one of his eyes and his teeth are now like vampire teeth. They all looked at us very weirdly.

Donald: "Why are you guys cheering? Shouldn't you two be scared right now?"

Danielle: "You're kidding right?"

Me: "We both have been here before."

Sora, Donald and Goofy: "WHAT?!"

Me: "It's true. We were both sucked into the TV and we helped a friend of ours save Halloween Town."

They all nodded their heads in understanding and we all went through the gate and we saw ghost like Heartless with an eyeball on a chain that's popping out of place and their hands are white. They were called Search Ghosts. We all thought that they were attacking us, but they didn't even move. We all went up to them and when we try to attack them, nothing happened. I saw Dani grabbing one of the arms of the Heartless and she slapped them with it.

Danielle: "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?"

I was on the floor rolling with laughter from Dani's little hitting yourself joke. It never gets old. Then we went to a siding and hid ourselves as a man with two faces, one side happy, the other side sad and he's wearing a very tall top hat. We both recognized him easily. He's the Mayor of Halloween Town and he has a loud speaker with him. (I don't know what it's called. Sorry.)

Mayor: "And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares- Jack Skellington!"

All the Search Ghosts parted away. It's almost like we're watching a show at Las Vegas. When they all parted away, a tall skeleton in a black tuxedo came out of the fountain and made a scary stance. We both smiled as we saw our old friend Jack Skellington coming out of the fountain.

Mayor: "Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!"

The skeleton climbed out of the fountain and he's waving.

Jack: "Thank you, thank you! But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor."

Jack starts walking towards Dr. Finkelstein's lab and the Mayor walks to one side and then he ran over to the other side.

Mayor: "Then I'll go attend to the decorations."

We all got out from our hiding place when the Mayor is gone. I turned to Dani and we both nodded our heads. We turned to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Me: "Do you three want to meet our old friend, Jack Skellington?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement and they looked pretty excited as well. So we all went to Dr. Finkelstein's lab and when we were inside, we found another hiding place so they won't even see us. There we saw Jack looking at a big recipe book and there's a man in a robot like wheel chair and he looks like an evil genius. He wears black goggles over his eyes. One of the Search Ghost is on the test table.

Jack: "I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion."

Dr. Finkelstein: "Nonsense. My devices are always perfect!"

Then Jack finally found a solution and he turned to Dr. Finkelstein.

Jack: "Oh, I've got it! Why, of course! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?"

Dr. Finkelstein: "Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated. Let's get to work."

Then Jack went back to the big book and he starts reading it.

Jack: "To make a heart, first take a container with a lock…"

The Doctor brought out a small heart that's thumping a little bit and it has a keyhole on it. Unfortunately, he couldn't open it.

Dr. Finkelstein: "We need the key to this thing first!"

We all had a discussion if we should open the heart and me and Dani agree that we should, but Donald has other opinions. While we were talking, I saw a cute seal-like creature that's yellow at the top then fading to a light pink at the middle and at the bottom it's light blue. It even has two light pink blush spots on its face. It's freakin adorable! Dani even saw a tiny little magenta-colored bunny with a tiny little cone hat on its head and it's even wearing a cape around its arms like a magician. Its ears are really big and we even saw it doing a little break dance move on its ears. I looked at Dani and she has hearts in her eyes and I'm guessing that I have my eyes on the cute looking seal. They both came towards us and we both kneeled down to their height and smiled at them. The cute seal came towards me and starts rubbing my side and the pink bunny came towards Dani and it jumped into her arms and it starts cooing and snuggling on her. We both instantly melt at their cuteness.

Me: "Look at you! Aren't you just the cutest thing?"

Danielle: "You're really adorable and magical too!"

While we were having fun with our little buddies, we didn't even know Sora walking towards the heart. When we saw him, we both almost freaked out.

Me and Danielle: "Hey! Don't forget about us!"

The three of us used our Keyblades and we unlocked the heart so they can make the experiment and then we saw Jack walking towards us and he was pretty amazed when we unlocked the heart for him.

Jack: "My! That was amazing! Uh, and you are…"

When he said that, we both looked at each other and we're pretty confused and then we turned to Jack.

Me: "Jack, it's us! Victoria and Danielle. Don't you remember?"

When he shook his head, I felt really sad immediately. Then I saw Dani walking towards him and she places her hands together.

Danielle: "Maybe this will jog your memory…"

I heard her take a deep breath and then she started singing slowly.

Danielle: "In you and I, there's a new land...Angel's in flight (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah..."

Then I realized what she's doing. She's singing one of the songs that we sang together when we fought the Ice and Fire Guardians at Spiral Hill. I walked next to Dani and I started to sing after her.

Me: "Where fears and lies melt away...Music will tie (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) What's left of me, what's left of me now..."

When I finished singing, we looked at Jack and he looked at us one at a time and then we saw tears coming from his hollow eyes when he heard that song.

Jack: "Victoria?"

I nodded my head and then he turned to Dani.

Jack: "Danielle?"

She nodded her head and then Jack grabbed our arms he pulled us to him and he hugged us. While we're being hugged, tears started coming out of my eyes and I even heard slight sobbing from Dani. We both know that we missed him so much.

Jack: "Girls…you came back! I missed you both so much!"

Me and Danielle: "We missed you too!"

Then we separated ourselves from the hug and we dried our tears and Jack's smiling at us.

Jack: "Look at you two. You've grown!"

Me: "It's been a few months since our visit to Halloween Town. We're just glad that things haven't changed."

Then our little buddies came next to us and Jack smiled at our little buddies.

Jack: "I see that you two have met these Dream Eater Spirits. I found these two little guys a couple of days ago. I can tell that they really like you both very much."

Me: "You bet they do! I wonder if these little guys can fight anything."

Jack: "As a matter of fact, they can. Victoria, the one you have right next to you is called a Juggle Pup. It may look playful but when it's friends are in danger, it attacks in a flash. It's attacks are based on luck so if its lucky, it might use a special attack that'll destroy every enemy in sight."

Then Jack turned to Dani and her little magenta-colored bunny friend who is now on her shoulder. (It almost looks like Ash's Pikachu from the Pokemon series.)

Jack: "Danielle, your little bunny friend is called a Majik Lapin. It may look cute, but when it's friends are in deep trouble, it always springs into action. It uses strong magic to fight it's enemies and it might teach you a rare spell that's really powerful."

We both giggled at our new friends when we totally forgotten something.

Me: "Jack, we want you to meet our new friends."

We both waved our arms and motion them to come closer.

Danielle: "Jack, this is Sora, Donald and Goofy. Guys, meet Jack Skellington. I hope you don't mind if the three of us unlocked the heart for you."

Jack: "Well done, you three! I like you and your friends to be a part of this year's Halloween."

Sora walked towards the Search Ghost and he thought about something.

Sora: "What's this Heartless doing here?"

Jack: "Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me. So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system. He's quite a genius!"

Me: "He's right, Sora. He's the brains in the town."

Dr. Finkelstein: "It's good to see you girls again. You both haven't aged a day."

Danielle: "You haven't aged a day either."

Jack: "Okay, Doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: Pulse. Emotion."

Dr. Finkelstein: "Terror."

Jack: "Fear. Hope and despair. Mix them all together, and we have a heart!"

Dr. Finkelstein tried the new heart on our little Search Ghost testing subject but unfortunately it didn't do a thing to it.

Dr. Finkelstein: "It failed! Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory."

Then he lifted his head cap up and he poked his brain. All 5 of us freaked out when he did that. It's still disgusting.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Sally! Sally! Good-for-nothing girl! Don't know why I created her!"

He closed his head and he looked at Jack.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down."

Jack: "No problem. Sora, would you and the others like to come along?"

Sora: "Sure."

Me: "I'm in!"

Danielle: "Me too!"

As soon as we left the lab, the Mayor came to us and he told us that the Heartless are out of control and Jack thinks that something happened during the experiment. We didn't think so. When we entered into Town Square, Heartless started appearing and we fought them as fast as we could. Jack is right about the Juggle Pup's attacks. It used Ars Arcanum and it destroyed all the Heartless in one move.

Me: "I think I'll call you Slippy."

It smiled and clapped its hands. I even placed a pink ribbon around its neck and tied it to make it look like a cute bow. Then we went to the Graveyard and Heartless appeared immediately. I'm glad that Jack is helping us. Jack can cast powerful spells at them and they pack a punch. When all of the Heartless are gone, we both saw a ghost dog with a Jack-O-Lantern on its nose. It floated towards me and Dani and it recognized us instantly.

Me: "Hi Zero!"

Danielle: "Have you been a good boy?"

Zero licked us and he showed us where Sally is. Sally is a rag doll with red long and flowing hair. When she saw us, she was surprised and she hugged us. We told her what was happening and we asked her for her memory. She gave us a plant called the Forget-Me-Not. Sally is nervous about what Jack is going to do for Halloween but he always tells her to not worry about it and the fact that she'll love it. Maybe. We all walked out of the cemetery and right before I closed the gate to the cemetery, I heard three voices laughing and they almost sounded like children. I know who they sounded like. I bet it was Lock, Shock and Barrel overhearing what we said about the heart. I hid myself and I overheard what they said. They were going to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart. We can't let him get the heart. So I ran back to the group.

When we got back to the lab, Dr. Finkelstein wanted us to find an ingredient called Surprise. We thought it was going to be easy. Right? Right? Wrong! We had to fight our way towards a part of the Graveyard where we have to memorize where the ghosts are coming out of which tombstone. Luckily Dani has a really good memory. Then we got a Jack-In-A-Box. Then we finally went back to Dr. Finkelstein with the final ingredient.

My POV:

When we gave Dr. Finkelstein the final ingredient, he finished making the heart.

Dr. Finkelstein: "There you go. This time it's sure to work."

When he rolled his way to the Search Ghost, I saw Barrel shooting out and laying in front of Dr. Finkelstein's way and he fell over and dropped the heart. The heart landed in the hands of the three trouble-makers that we knew from last time. Lock, Shock, and Barrel. When they saw me and Victoria, they started shaking.

Lock: "Oh no! Those two girls are back!"

Barrel: "What are we going to do?"

Shock: "We've got to warn Oogie Boogie fast!"

Then they all ran out of the lab.

Me: "Hey! Get back here!"

We all ran out of the lab and into Town Square where there was no one in sight.

Sora: "We lost them!"

Victoria: "How can we find them?"

Jack tapped his leg twice and Zero came towards us.

Jack: "Zero, after them, quick!"

He nodded his head and he flew into the distance. We fought our way to Spiral Hill and I saw my little bunny friend staring at the moon with little sparkles in its eyes.

Me: "You like the moon huh? I know what to call you. I'll call you Luna."

Luna snuggled its head on my head and I found a light blue collar with crystal studs on it and she liked her new collar. Then we finally made it to Oogie's hideout.

Jack: "I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!"

We climbed our way up the tree house and we even fought Lock, Shock, and Barrel in the control room where the chute to Oogie's lair starts. They were a pain! They move so fast but thanks to Donald and Goofy, we took care of them no problem. Then we all walked to the bottom part of the tree house where we found a light green door with Oogie's face on it.

When we walked through the light green door, it led us to the Roulette Room also known as Oogie's lair. We saw Oogie holding the heart and we told him to give it back. Oogie is a gray big bag with arms and legs and he's filled with bugs.

Oogie: "You want it? Well, then come on over and get it!"

Then he ate the heart in one gulp. That grossed us out and he laughed at us.

Oogie: "Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!"

Then two dragon-like Heartless appeared by Oogie's side and it was hovering beside him. When we saw that those two are the only Heartless there, we all laughed our butts off.

Me: "Oooooh. Look at me. I have two mealy Gargoyles by my side. Oooooh. I'm so scared! Whatever shall we do? Seriously is that the best you could do?"

Oogie: "This is it? Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!"

Then the roulette below starts spinning and he blasted us into the roulette wheel.

Me: "I wish I hadn't said that."

We all had to try to survive in his Roulette Wheel of Doom and then me, Victoria and Jack gave him the final blow with a triple blizzara spell and it defeated him. He imploded with bugs spewing everywhere and we're still grossed out by that. When we left the tree house, the ground started shaking and then we saw Oogie merge with the tree house.

Victoria: "Since when did he had a growth spurt?"

Sora: "Look at those purple orbs. I'm guessing its drawing the power of darkness from it."

Me: "So we just have to destroy all those purple orbs? No problem! We'll just split up. Me and Victoria will go with Jack and Sora will go with Donald and Goofy. We'll meet up after we defeat this nightmare once and for all."

They all nodded their heads in agreement and we all jumped into the battlefield.

Jack: "It feels like old times doesn't it?"

Me and Victoria: "Yeah!"

While we were climbing up the mutated tree house, I started to sing the song that I sang not too long ago.

Me: "In you and I, there's a new land...Angel's in flight (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah...Where fears and lies melt away...Music will tie (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) What's left of me, what's left of me now..."

The three of us destroyed the first purple sphere and we continue to climb. Then I hear Victoria singing the next part.

Victoria: "I watch you fast asleep. All I fear means nothing! In you and I, there's a new land...Angel's in flight (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah...Where fears and lies melt away...Music will tie (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) What's left of me, what's left of me..."

When we made to the second purple sphere, me and Victoria did a little Yin and Yang double magic spells. I used Ice Barrage while Victoria used Firaga Burst and we both sang the next part.

Me and Victoria: "Snwod dna spu ynam os...My heart's a battleground...snoitome eurt deen I...wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I...snoitome eurt deen I..."

After we destroyed the second one, we saw Sora, Donald and Goofy heading their way down to another purple sphere and we climbed up again for another purple sphere.

Jack: "You show me how to see that nothing is whole and nothing is broken."

Then we saw Sora, Donald and Goofy destroyed the second to last purple sphere and now the last one is in front of us and we used a triple spell. I used Blizzara, Victoria used Fira, and Jack used Thundara to destroy the last purple sphere.

Me, Victoria and Jack: "In you and I, there's a new land...Angel's in flight (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah...Where fears and lies melt away...Music will tie (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) What's left of me, what's left of me now..."

When the final purple sphere is destroyed we all jumped out of the tree house as it was starting to fall apart.

Me: "My fears and lies melt away...wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I...aaaaahhhh."

Then while we watch Oogie's tree house crumble to the ground, the three of us hugged and cheered for our victory. We met up with Sora and the others. Then the Keyhole appeared on the ground and Me, Victoria and Sora sealed Halloween Town so the Heartless won't hurt Jack and the others again.

We went back to the lab and we saw Jack talking with Sally.

Jack: "Sally, why didn't I listen to you?"

Then Sally went over to Jack and she grasped his hands.

Sally: "Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together."

Me and Victoria both love happy endings. But we all have to leave for the next world. We told Sora and the others to give us a few minutes. We both hugged Jack again and he hugged us back.

Victoria: "We'll miss you, Jack."

Me: "Yeah. We'll never forget you."

Then he gave us two bracelets with different Halloween designs on it. Victoria's bracelet has black bat designs and mine has orange pumpkin designs.

Jack: "As long as you two wear those bracelets and take care of your Dream Eater Spirits, then we'll see each other again."

We both said Bye to Jack and we went back to the Gummi Ship. We both turned in early and we slept with our new Dream Eater friends and we dreamed of new adventures with Jack and also some romantic dreams with our lovers.

What kind of world are they going to next? Will Sora ever get through to Riku? Will Victoria be able to make one of her closest friends to remember her? Find out next time on Chapter 10 of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts!

I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Remember to read and review. Any bad comments and reviews will be deleted. I'll have Chapter 10 up soon. See you later!


	10. Chapter 10 Neverland

Hey guys! I'm so very sorry that I wasn't updating my story lately. I was completely buried with college homework and it was hard to do both. But now I'm back and I'm better than ever. I can't wait for Christmas! Anyways, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Without a further ado, here's Chapter 10. Enjoy!

Victoria's POV:

As we flew away from Halloween Town, I suddenly felt sad. We're really gonna miss Jack. I felt Slippy rubbing her head on my leg and I rubbed her head. I thought 'Maybe we will see Jack again. I just know it.' Then after a little while later, a pirate ship came out of nowhere and rammed into us. We all fell out of the Gummi Ship and landed onto the deck of the pirate ship. Me, Dani and Sora looked around the deck and we noticed that Donald and Goofy are missing. Then we heard a familiar voice and I saw Dani shaking a little bit.

Riku: "I didn't think you'd come, Sora."

We all turned and saw Riku standing on the upper deck and he glared evilly at us. I saw Dani almost at the brink of tears. I would be too if Leon turned bad.

Riku: "Good to see you again."

Sora: "Where are Donald and Goofy?"

Riku: "Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking…about her."

Then he stepped to the side and right beside him is a girl with short red hair and blue eyes and she looked kind of drained out and zoning out. I'm guessing that's Sora's other friend.

Sora: "Kairi!"

Riku: "That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her."

Sora ran towards Kairi but a metal hook stopped him in his tracks. I recognized that hook anywhere. That hook only belongs to Captain Hook.

Captain Hook: "Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy."

Danielle: "Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?"

Riku: "The Heartless obey me now, Dani. Now I have nothing to fear."

Sora: "You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart."

Riku: "Not a chance. My heart's too strong."

Danielle: "Riku…"

I went to Dani's side and placed my hand on her shoulder and then we saw Riku lifting his hand up and then Sora's shadow came out from the ground. He's getting stronger and then a trap-door opened beneath our feet and we fell and we landed right on top of Donald and Goofy. We told them that we finally found Kairi and we all decided to try to talk to her. But there was one problem. We have to get out of this room and there are loads of Heartless outside the door. But it's a good thing we met up with Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. It was good to see them again and it's a good thing too. Because he fights really fast with his little dagger and he knows his way around Captain Hook's ship. He even spread some pixie dust on us so we could fly like him. When Donald try to fly, he failed miserably.

I'm really worried about Dani though. She isn't herself lately. I'm guessing she's still sad that Riku is controlling the Heartless. I went over to her and I hugged her. She hugged me back.

Me: "Don't worry. I'm sure things will be okay."

Danielle: "I hope so…"

We found ourselves at the Captain's Cabin, Dani ran ahead and she saw Riku holding Kairi bridle style and he disappeared through the dark portal.

Danielle: "Riku, wait!"

Before she could get to him, a shadow Sora came up from nowhere and slashed Dani on her arm. Her arm started bleeding and she found a piece of cloth to tie it on her arm over the cut.

My POV:

Okay, I have had it. I am now completely pissed off. I launched a barrage of spells one after another while Sora and the others helped out. After a while, the shadow Sora disappeared and we found Wendy unconscious. Peter carried her bridle style and they went off while we went to the deck to deal with Captain Hook.

Captain Hook: "Quite a codfish, that Riku—running off with that girl without even saying goodbye."

Me: "Run off where? Tell me, where did he go?"

Captain Hook: "To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be going there."

He lifted up a tiny cage and in it is Tinkerbell. I can't believe him. Using a hostage just to get his way.

Captain Hook: "Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind?"

I have no choice. I can't hurt Tinkerbell. My Keyblade disappeared and the pirate Heartless dragged me to the plank. Then for some reason I hear ticking coming from the ocean. I looked down and I saw the crocodile that Captain Hook fears the most. Captain Hook chickens out and the pirate Heartless pointed their swords at me telling me to keep walking the plank. I'm feeling really scared right now. I really don't want to die like this.

Peter Pan: "Fly, Dani! Just believe, and you can do it!"

I closed my eyes and I fell backwards. I heard Victoria shouting my name and then I suddenly felt lighter. I opened my eyes and I'm floating above the water. I'm flying. I'm actually flying! It feels incredible to feel the wind in your hair and to feel free. I looked down at the deck and Peter snatched the cage with Tinkerbell in it and released her.

Me: "Thanks, Peter."

Peter Pan: "Hey, don't mention it. You don't think I didn't leave you and Tink behind, did you?"

Then we fought off the Heartless as the rest of us got used to flying around. Then we went to the door that leads to the Captain's Cabin and Peter uses his ability to copy Smee's voice and Captain Hook completely fell for it.

Peter Pan: "Ready to make a splash, you codfish? Now it's your turn to walk the plank!"

Captain Hook is one hard opponent. His sword moves are really fast and he doesn't stay still. Sometimes one of us knocks him off the ship and yet he always manages to get back on the ship. I'll never understand how he does that. I used the Sonic Blade ability and before we know it, he was almost knocked out. Peter and Victoria both attacked Captain Hook together and they sent him flying out of the boat. I looked over the side to see if he stays down there and fortunately he stays down there. When he saw the crocodile, he started running on the water to escape from the crocodile and then they were gone.

Then Tinkerbell told us that there's something wrong with the Clock Tower so we all flew to the Clock Tower and we saw Wendy and she's awake. We went to the faces of the Clock Tower to find that one of the hands wasn't on the 12. We hit it a couple of times until we got it to the 12 and the Clock Tower chimed. As it chimed, the clock started to glow and on the face of the clock is the Keyhole. The three of us sealed the keyhole and we went back to where Wendy is.

Wendy: "Peter, are you really going back to Neverland?"

Peter Pan: "Afraid so. But we can see each other any time. As long as you don't forget about Neverland, that is."

They both held hands. Those two are perfect together. But then, Tinkerbell starts flying around them and then she hid behind Victoria.

Peter Pan: "Oh, boy. She's getting steamed again. Do me a favor. Look after her for me, will you?"

Tinkerbell flew up to her face and she hugged her cheek and Victoria held out a flat hand for Tink to walk on.

Victoria: "You bet, Peter."

Then we all went back to the Gummi Ship and we flew to the next world. I just hope that we can save Riku from the darkness soon. I don't want to lose him.

What is the next world our heroes will be going next? Will Dani ever get through to Riku? Will Victoria have the courage to face her favorite character of all time? Find out in Chapter 11 of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts!

I apologize if this chapter is short. But don't worry. These next chapters will be the longest ones I've ever done. Please read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. See you later!


End file.
